Smart Love
by the shy writer 4221
Summary: Rin Akita is the new girl at Sora High.She doesn't want to bring any attention to herself.No love life and barely any friends,and she's perfectly fine. Unfortunately, the most popular boy in school,Len,falls for her.After she rejects his confession,she expect him to leave her alone.If only she knew how determined he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction posted!:D Please don't go too hard on me. I'm ok with some criticism, but just remember it's my first time. Plus I'm kinda coming up with it as I go along. Anyways, that's all! Also the T rating is just for some kinda pervy things Len might think or say. (Wonder why poor Len is always the pervert in the fan fics. XD) Now to the fan fiction!**

**(Almost forgot) Disclaimer:I sadly don't own the Vocaloids.**

**Rin:Thank goodness!**

**Me:...gee, thanks.-_-**

**Rin POV**

Breathe in. Breathe out. I did this repeatedly. I wasn't _usually _this nervous about the first day of school. Except, my first day was November, 13th. Thank goodness it's Tuesday! (Not that I believe Friday the 13th is the most unlucky day.) The reason why I was going to a new school was...well that's my private business that I'd rather not talk about.

Let me introduce myself. I am Rin Akita. I am 14 years old. I'll turn 15 in December. (1 month and 4 days away!) I consider myself pretty smart. Of course, who wouldn't?

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. The school uniform was pretty basic. This would help with my plan. My plan to get me out of this living heck without _too_ much damage to my self esteem. My plan was to not be involved with anything or anyone. Fairly simple, if I do say so myself. I wasn't too much to look at. Just straight, short blonde hair. Huge sky blue eyes. And a board of a chest (not that it matters!). No guy was bound to fall for me. Therefore, no girls would be jealous of me. I would probably make one or two friends (that factor is simply inevitable). But I can only hope not to get into too much drama.

"Rin! Hurry up! We're gonna miss the bus!" yelled my older sister, Neru. Neru is kinda ticked off that she had to change schools because of the...incident.

I shouted back,"Coming!" I quickly tied up my white bow and grabbed my fake glasses. I figured no one would want to hang with a girl with glasses. Simple popularity factor.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed an orange, and we were off!

While we were walking to the bus stop, I looked to see if Neru was paying attention to what's in front of her. She has a HUGE texting addiction. She can text without looking at the keys. I know some people can do it, but she does it instinctively. The only good thing about it is, she has (well HAD) the connections. She knew all of the latest gossip, rumors, couples, etc. What she's especially mad about is, now she has to start all over. She has to get all of these contacts and get everything all over again.

I can't help but feel kind of guilty. It is kind of my fault. But then I think,_ meh, she'll be able to get new contacts in the blink of an eye._

We finally get there. Sigh. This is supposed to be the closest bus stop to my house. Whatever. I do need the exercise. _Wait! Don't think that way! Remember why you decided to change schools!? _ I shook my head, frustrated. I know. I probably shouldn't get so frustrated, but...I just don't want to go back.

"Hey Rin!" Neru got me out of my deep thoughts. The bus was here. I got on the bus and prepared myself.

**Time Skip (When they got to school)**

I walked off the bus. The first thing that happened was a girl pushed me out of the way. I scowled at her. Well this school knew how to have a good impression.

"You must be new!" piped an excited voice behind me. I flinched and turned around. I turned to see a pretty tall girl. She had teal hair tied into two long pigtails that reached about her...feet! Her eyes were big and turquoise. Interesting.

"I could tell." she giggled a little when she saw my surprised look.

"First off, I've never seen you before. Second, you aren't squealing over Len." she explained while pointing behind me.

I looked behind me. I could see a crowd of girls surrounding a blonde haired boy. He had a smug smile on his face. I could tell he was used to this. Hmmm...Either a playboy or a pervert. My mind was screaming, STAY AWAY! But I gotta admit. ...He's kind of cute. KIND OF! Then I heard a little giggle. I saw the girl trying to hold back a giggle. Oh jeez. I've been staring at him for too long.

She laughed as my face turned to a bright pink. Then she introduced herself. "I'm Miku Hatsune." She held out her hand. I was hesitant at first, but then I knew I had to make at least _one _friend. Like I said. Inevitable. So I shook her hand.

"Yay!" she squealed. Then she grabbed my shoulders and started jumping up and down. People started to stare at us. Maybe this wasn't such a _great _idea. I'd have to explain my plan when I could trust her.

"Neee (hey)! Do you need help finding your first class?" she asked. I wasn't given any time to try and find my first period class. So I thought, _Heck, why not?_

"Sure." I handed her my schedule and then she yanked me and we ran to class 1-A. This is one energetic girl.

"Chotto (wait)! I have to put my stuff in my locker!" I exclaimed. She came to a sudden halt. And we ran back.

**Time Skip (Because I'm that lazy)**

We got to 1-A. And with...5 minutes!? Then I felt a pat on my back. I looked up and smiled. Miku smiled back. I guess I was shaking.

"Hey, don't you have to get to class?" I just realized she was still standing there with...oh, the first bell just rang.

"Oh I actually have some of the same classes with you." Miku said with a huge smile on her face. Thank goodness. She left to take her seat. I stood by the doorway. The teacher would have to assign me a seat. All of a sudden, I got pushed out of the way. Miku stood up to help me. But I got up on my own. Miku scowled at the boy who pushed me down. Len. Well jeez, obviously I'm welcome. I know it's bad to assume, but this guy seems like one huge son of a bi-. Oh crap. The teacher.

"Hello Ms. Akita. I am Ms. Megurine."she gave me a warm smile. Oh thank goodness! A normal- Before I finished my thought, she blew an ear numbing whistle and the class stood up. Not as normal as I thought. -_-

"Listen up! We have a new student!" she yelled. Oh jeez. I'm screwed. I went to the front of the class and made the most normal, and bland introduction I could ever think of.

"Hello. My name is Rin Akita. Hajimemashite!" I said, then bowed.

"Ok. Ms. Akita, you can sit...next to Mr. Kagamine." decided Ms. Megurine. _Huh. Ok. I wonder who this Kagamine guy iiiiiii-_

I looked to where Ms. Megurine was pointing. It's Len. What did I do to make you so mad Glob!? I sighed and sat at the desk next to him. This is going to be a _long _school year. Oh great, he...just winked at me!? HUGEST PERVERT EVER!

**Len's POV**

Dang! This girl is hot! Sure she looks kinda nerdy, but I can adjust. Wonder why she didn't even smile when I winked at her. In fact, she looked kind of PO'd. I don't care. I've got like five girls staring at me right now.

But I found my gaze going to...wait, what's her name again? ...oh yeah! Rin! Wow. She even has a boring name. I kinda like it. Uh forget I said that. I decided to take a nap. As if I care about what Ms. Kill Fun says. Plus she'll probably just yell in my face to get me up. So I dozed off.

In Len's dream

The heck am I!? Sakura (cherry blossom) trees? Usually I dream about...why should I tell you what I dream about!? _Anyways_, I was wearing a _male yukata!?_ The heck is wrong with me? I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Holy crap. Rin in a yukata. She looked amazing. Ok one moment!

(Len! You can't just do that!)

Why not!? This is kinda jumping ahead, isn't it?

(...So you're not enjoying this?:3)

...I didn't say that.

(Uh-huh. That's what I thought. Now continuing on!)

Ugh. Ok. Where was I? Oh yeah. Rin's yukata. She looked beautiful. I had a look of amazement. She just giggled and kissed me then she-

"LEN! ARE YOU A FREAKING BABY!? WAKE THE HECK UP!" ah, the she devil. I looked up. The bell had rung. Everyone had left. Except Miku and Rin. They were talking. She had a beautiful smile on her wonderful-

"LEN!ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!" ah yes. _She's_ still here. Gosh darn it! Right when Rin looked like she was about to start-

"HEY YO LEN! If you fall asleep **1**, just **1** more time you'll get detention for the rest of the freaking month! Got it!?" she shouted in my face. I nodded indifferently. I was used to this. She fumed away. I held a smug grin. I loved ticking her off.

I quickly looked to see if Rin was still here. Dang it! She's gone. Time for my next stupid class.

**Time Skip (End of school)**

This is awesome! I have all of my classes with her!

**Rin POV**

This sucks. I have all of my classes with him. ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Awwwwww! Poor Rinny! Sorry I think I might've kind of jumped a bit. But I really don't want to delete all of the stuff Len said/dreamed. I know people don't just fall for people right away. But I was really excited. **

**Rin: Who cares? **

**Me: Hmm...let's see...ME.**

**Len: Uh huh. And?**

**Me: ...You guy are meanies.**

**Rin & Len:*Insert evil grin here***

**Me: ...O_O I am forever screwed. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got a review! :D Domo arigatou, acholate! Anyways, I'm not really good at writing pervy stuff, so sorry if the stuff I mean to sound pervy isn't. I'll just say it's rated T for safety. Y'know, just in case. **

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own the vocaloids.**

**Len: Yeah. Do you know how terrible that would be?**

**Me:...You do realize I'm the writer. Do want to be 'Magical Kitty Len-Len' in this chapter?**

**Len: NO!**

**Me: Well then, shut up. Now to the story!**

**Rin POV**

I heaved a huge sigh as I lay on my bed. Some people may just _love_ chatting away with their friends, but I always feel too much peer pressure. Plus, that's what makes it so annoyingly loud at school. Nope not here.

Neru was still at school. Don't worry. She didn't get detention or something. She's just looking for more contacts for her phone. My oldest sister, Lily, was still at work for about another hour or two. My parents...aren't here at the moment. Well, whatever! That just means more peace and quiet!

It's kind of strange though. When our parents...left us. Lily was really caring. Ok, if you knew her you would probably-

"RIN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" oh just wonderful. Lily got out of work early. I got off my bed and ran downstairs. I hope she wasn't annoyed with work. Her job is...interesting. She works at a café. Not any kind of café, it's a cosplay one. She hates all the outfits she has to wear. But she told me, that she got good money for it. She'd keep at it until Neru moved out for college. I remember her winking at me one day saying, "That doesn't mean I'm just gonna leave you. It just means I'll get an even better job."

When I got down I asked, "Ok. What is it Lily?" Let's just get this rant over with so I can enjoy peace. (It won't be _as _quiet with Lily here. As long as we still have the peace part!)

She gave me a friendly smile and asked, "So, how was school today?" ...That's it!? Ugh. My peace and quiet interrupted for this. At least she cares. Before she didn't and that's when...that happened.

I casually shrug while saying, "It was ok." Lily just nodded and smiled.

Ok to tell you the truth. Sora High is the weirdest high school ever!

All the teachers look only a little older than Lily. Some of those teachers are seriously...hmmm...let's just say _odd._

Ms. Megurine was only the beginning. Next was Meiko. She wouldn't tell us her last name. Plus she looked kind of drunk. Then Mr. Utatane. _All_ of the girls are head over heels for him! (Which makes Len really ticked off.) As cute as he is, he's kind of hmm...oh yeah! **29** years old! Hmmm...yeah, uh no thanks. Mr. Kamui was probably the most normal out of all of them. He was still kind of strict, but I'd rather be taught by strict teacher than a drunk one.

I thought back to just before lunch. Now _that _was interesting.

_Flashback_

"Clear away! Clear away!" shouted a girl with red hair. Her hair was tied into two twin drills.

"Move it! The queen is coming!" announced another girl. She had blonde hair just like mine. Except it was long enough to be put into a ponytail.

What the- The people in the hallway parted for a girl with long light pink hair.

"Oh great. Tei Sukone." growled Miku. Huh. I don't think I've heard her growl at all. Wait. Who's Tei- Oh. I really need to work on common sense.

"But who are those two girls next to her?" I questioned. Miku gave them a glare.

"Red's name is Teto. The other one is named Lenka." Miku muttered. I looked at Lenka. She looked...familiar. Wait a second. Len-ka? Are they related or something? I looked to Miku. She had a dark shadow on her face. In fact she looked kind of scary. Using the common sense skill, I'm guessing they're really huge...erm...female dogs.

"Oh how I hate them. They think they're so great!" pouted Miku. I saw Len at his locker, crowded by his fan girls. Then Tei...winked at him!? He looked surprised for a second, then took a good look at her and shrugged. Checking out her body huh? What a perv.

"Plus she's trying to steal your crush!" exclaimed Miku. Yeah she-wait. WHAT!?

"What do you mean crush!? I don't like that pervert!" I exclaimed, my cheeks burning a hot red. Luckily, everyone didn't really care what was happening. Miku giggled. "Fine, whatever you say."

_Flashback_ _Ended_

And this was the school Lily went to. Ok the reason why Neru and I didn't go in the first place was, it wasn't the closest to our house. And we would never get into the same car as Lily. Neru didn't want to drive. Sigh. How am I related to my sisters?

I walked upstairs to my room and started to take a beautiful nap. DING-DONG! What the crap was that? Eh, Lily can take care of that. Ahh, nice, peaceful, quiet. Not a care in the wor- "RIN! IT'S FOR YOU!" Does she have to shout?

"NOT NOW!" I didn't care who the he** it was! I am taking my well deserved nap!

"RINNY!" Lily got up here. I glared at her. All of a sudden, she started giggling. What the heck?

"You don't want to leave your boyfriend, do you?" she asked with a smirk. Who was she talking about? I went downstairs and _look_ who's in the doorway. Len. As _wonderful _as this is. Wait a second. How the crap did he find my house? Oh shiz. He's a stalker too?! Could this get any worse? ...Mother f. I just jinxed myself. Wonderful. Just wonderful.

**Len POV**

Finally! I found it! You have no idea how long it took! I started following her home. But then I lost her.

Her sister seemed...kinda welcoming. I guess. Her sister was pretty cute, but too old for me.

Then, Rin came down. Aw! She looks so cute when she's shocked! She still had her uniform on. As nerdy as this girl is, she's still pretty h- SLAP!

OW! The heck was that for!? She glared at me while asking, "How the F*** do you know where I live?!" I shrugged. I was about to say what happened, but then I realized how stalkerish I would sound.

"Umm...I have my ways." She looked really weirded out. Oh crap. That sounded even _more_ stalkerish. Jeez. Why am I screwing up so badly with her? I never do with the others!

"Ooookay? Um...just leave before I have to force you out." she said while cracking her knuckle. Sigh. Girls. Why do they think they actually seem more threatening when they crack their knuckles? I stood my ground. I wasn't scared of her. I mean, she's a girl! What guy is scared of a _girl_!? A wuss.

She had a strange look on her face. Did this work with other guys? How la- All of a sudden, she hit me across my face. Now I'm kinda scared. What!? I'm not _too_ scared! So I'm not a wuss.

"Get the heck out of my house. Y'know, _before_ I get angrier." she said with an evil grin. She was enjoying this. Her punches seriously hurt. I decided to retreat. _For now._ Ooh! I just got an idea!

"Ok, fine. See you tomorrow! My _Hime-sama (princess)!_" I shouted. She had a satisfied grin on her face. Realizing what I said, she turned around. "Wait, YOUR WHAT!?" I ran away before she could catch up. Heh-heh. This was fun.

I stopped running, and slowed down to a casual walk. Huh. That's weird. Why are people staring at me? Oh crap! I also have my school uniform on! Jeez. I probably look like such a nerd! Oh. Made it home.

I knocked on the door. My sister Lenka answered. She rolled her eyes and let me in. I looked around for our brother, Rinto.

"He's up in his room again." Lenka answered while examining her nails. I shrugged and went to watch TV. Rinto was kind of a mysterious loner sort a guy.

Trust me. As similar as all three of us look, we are nothing like each other. I was the best at sports. Rinto and Lenka sucked. Lenka and I were popular, Rinto wasn't. Rinto got good grades. Lenka got _ok _grades. I got terrible grades. Rinto and Lenka are quiet and shy. (Lenka doesn't act that way in front of Tei and Teto.) I was pretty fearless. All three of us were like Yin, Yang, and Yuck. (A/N: In case you don't know, Yuck is mixing Yin and Yang together.) What's more is, we're triplets.

I heard my phone ring. HEY! Who the heck changed my ring tone to SPICE!? I heard Lenka giggle. When I get my hands on her!

"Nice ring tone Len!" shouted Lenka. That's it! Screw the person who's calling!

"Lenka!" I yelled. I started chasing her. Oh by the way, our parents died when we were about 13. No one knows. We didn't want to get put into separate orphanages or foster homes. Even if we fight, we still care about each other. Ah! Finally! I had her pinned down!

"Alright Len! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. As if I would forgive her that easily. I started tickling her in the weak spot.

"AH! S-s-stop it Len!" she said between laughs. Heh. This was fun.

"Lenka. Your friends are here." And here came Rinto to ruin our fun. He was probably the most mature out of the three of us. She quickly stood up and ran out the door. Having a tickle fight with your brother isn't exactly the most...popularish thing to do? Well, my point is, popular people probably don't have tickle fights when they're about 14.

"By the way Len. Why didn't you answer my call?" Rinto asked with a smirk on his face. HEY! WAIT A- Why that little-

"You were in it with Lenka!?" I exclaimed. He nodded and went back upstairs. Jeez. Just 'cause I was born three minutes after Lenka doesn't mean they get to team up against me! I sighed and quickly changed my ring tone.

Ahhh! Much more better! Romeo and Cinderella. I know, there is that one part, but I still like the song! I slowly dazed off.

**All done! With the second chapter. Not the whole story. I'm _far _from done with the story. Man, I love writing this! Hope you like it as well! Anyways, please review!**

**Rin: Yeah. Trust me, she needs the feed back.**

**Me: Rin, do you want me to make you do something embarrassing in the next chapter?**

**Rin: No.**

**Me: Then you and Len better keep your mouths shut.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! The 3rd chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Especially, Mizune Minamiki. Thank you telling me my grammatical mistake. (At least I think that's grammar.) Hope you are all satisfied with this chapter just as with the others. (Which would appear to be chapter 1 the most.)**

**Disclaimer: For the third freaking time, I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Rin POV **

Where am I? Oh. YAY! I'm in a dream! _Finally!_ Well deserved sleep! Hmmm...This setting looks...oh Gob. No. This isn't a dream. This is a nightmare.

My old school. Kishi academy. I hate that word. Academy. It sounds so stuck up. Which I'm not. I looked at the all too familiar surroundings.

"She's so fat." Who whispered that!? I looked at myself. Still as skinny as usual.

"Hey Rin. Want to try this? It'll help with your weight.", suggested one of my old "friends". I looked at the drug that I once used.

"How stupid can you get!? Rinny, don't use that. Just throw up.", my old crush told me. All of a sudden, the setting changed to a bathroom. I looked down in the toilet. My own puke looked back. It _literally _looked back. My eyes widened in fear. When will I wake up from this living heck!? Oh crap. I remembered the worst part about it. Before it could even happen, I was shaken.

"RIN! WAKE UP! YOUR JUST DREAMING!", Lily screamed frantically. Neru was next to her. She looked equally worried. I opened my eyes. My eyes immediately went to the clock. 4:35 A.M.

"mmm...Wha?", both of my sisters sighed of relief. I wonder what I shouted. That was the worst dream EVER!

"Thank goodness! Let's all try to get back to sleep!", yawned Lily. I lied down. I glanced past my shoulder. Why was Neru still here? Wait-is she crying? That's weird, Neru never cries. She's kind of like an emotionless robot. "I'm-I-I..."Her voice faded.

"I-I'm sorry. I knew what they were doing. I should've stopped them. Why the he** didn't I stop them!? It's all-It's-It's all my fault. I was being a huge dumb a**." ,Neru tried saying between tears. I was shocked. I've never heard her apologize.

"Why are you apologizing? It was my heck of a decision to actually become friends with her.", I said softly. Neru wouldn't stop. I stood up and walked over to hug her. She didn't push me away or anything. She just embraced it.

A few minutes passed. This is starting to feel awkward. Who hugs for this long? She let go and left. Way to go. I shrugged and sat on my bed. I dared to take another glance at the clock. 4:55!? I better get to sleep. I'm supposed to wake up in an hour and 5-make that 4 minutes.

"Good night.", I silently whispered up to heaven. I hope my parents are smiling up there.

**Time Skip **

"Good morning Rin!", shouted Miku. I was happy to see her. I know it's only been 1 day, but after last night, I could really use a ray of sunshine.

"Hi Miku!", I said with a smile. We started walking inside the school together. Miku did A LOT of the talking. Turns out, she has a crush on some guy named Kaito. She pointed him out to me. My eyes widened.

"How old is he!?", I asked. She said he was a sophomore. Really? Wow. He looked as old as the teachers. Thank goodness! It would be _so_ awkward if Miku had a crush on an adult! We got to my locker.

As I opened it, Miku started giggling. I wonder why? I ignored her and put my things away.

"Oh great.", Miku muttered. I looked to see. Oh. Now I see. Four of the worst people, in one locker area. Just great.

"Hello, Lenny!", Tei said, with a HUGE smile on her face. Hmmmm...I wonder who she likes. (Sarcasm by the way.) Wow, even the fan girls look ticked off.

"Let's go Miku.", I whispered softly. Getting involved with popular people was the last thing I needed. She grunted as an 'ok'.

When we got out of the locker area, she asked, "Rin, do you care that Tei is aiming for your crush?" So that's what she was giggling about. Hey...wait!

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!", I shouted. My face burning a deep red. Miku tried holding back a giggle.

"Oh your right.", Miku sighed in defeat. Yes! She finally loses! (As mean as that sounds.)

"You don't have a crush on him. You _love _him.", she said calmly while skipping to 1st period. Wait a- "MIKU!"

I chased her to 1st period. We finally got there. Exasperated. Holy crap. 20 minutes before the bell rings. We have a heck of a lot of time.

"Oh your here early.", Ms. Megurine said. We flinched in surprise. I looked over the room. No one was here. But I swear I saw everyone from this class in the hall.

"Well take a seat. I have to go to the printer room for about 10 minutes or so. I trust I can leave you two alone.", Ms. Megurine explained then left. After she left, Miku said, "That's usually her excuse to see Mr. Kamui." She had a very mischievous smile. Hmm...Some teacher romance. Interesting. Just then Len came running in. We looked at him questionably. After, we saw Len's fan girl's vs. Tei, Teto, and Lenka. So in other words, about 30 vs. 3. What the heck!? The 3 were winning. I guess it shows how wussy some girls can be. I guess their fight kind of moved along the halls, like a parade.

Len sighed in relief. He saw me and his smile grew bigger. What an idiot. Miku started giggling.

"Oh I think I have to go to the bathroom. Be back in 5!", shouted baka (stupid) Miku. _Sure. _Of course she had to go to the _bathroom._ I am seriously gonna beat her up at lunch. In a dark alley way where no one will- oh right. The other baka is still here. Just great.

I pretended to do homework. Even though I finished it all last night. I could feel him staring at me. As if I'd actually acknowledge him. After yesterday, I am not looking him in the face ever. The heck does he think calling me his Hime-sama!? I am not a princess! And I am certainly not _his _princess! I can't fall for him, it would be against the plan. So screw him, I'm sticking to my High school survival plan. While thinking about this I started drifting off. I did have trouble sleeping last night.

Before I went in to deep sleep mode, I felt someone take off my fake glasses. Then they held my face-HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I shrieked before the idiot had the chance to k-k-k-kiss me! Len stumbled back in surprise. That little b*****d! The HE** did he think he was doing. Fire was burning in my eyes. This freaking idiot!

Just then, Miku came in. I decided to get civilized for her. "So what did you 2 do while I was gone?" ...Screw civility. I am going to burn their freaking faces off. Aw come on! Did Ms. Megurine _have _to walk in now? I definitely got civil for her. Miku and Len gave me a curious look. Just a second ago, I did look like I was about to rip their faces off. We just sat in silence. Well if you can call Miku whispering in my ear, "Aren't you mad?" every ten seconds quiet. Finally more people started coming in. I noticed the 5 fan girls in this class weren't here by the time the bell rang.

"The poor girls.", muttered Miku. After, she whispered, "I heard that Tei has a **_knife_ collection**. And she likes knives and cucumbers." HOLY S***! K-k-knives!? A knife collection!? What the-wait. How the heck did cucumbers relate to knives? This Tei girl seems...interesting. By interesting, I mean scary. All of a sudden, the speaker sparked to life.

"Hello students! Welcome to another day of school!" Ugh. No matter what school you go to, it's always the same thing. Good morning, pledge, then the usual announcements. Let's see...Psh. This was boring. The only thing that's popped up so far is an upcoming dance. I _might _go. Only if Miku is. I looked behind. Her eyes were sparkling with delight. Ok. So I am going. Hmmm...So far nothing else. Wait. One more announcement.

"Ah yes. Be sure to turn in the forms to go to Paris. They will be due in January. If you don't have a packet, please go to the front office to get one. That'll be all for today!" HOLY CRAP! P-P-P-PARIS!? The heck!? How rich was this school? Wait. Why January? Miku must've seen my surprised look. She whispered, "I'll explain at lunch." I nodded. This was a seriously weird school.

**Time Skip (Lunch)**

Miku and I sat down at our now usual table. I felt kinda bad for Miku. Turns out Teto and Lenka used to be her friends. Then they ditched her for Tei. That seriously sucks. She didn't really have any other friends.

"Ok. Now I'll explain the Paris trip.", she started as she munched on a leek. She said leeks were her favorite food. ...Weird.

She said that every 4 years, the school goes on a trip over seas. We don't have school for 2 weeks. (YAY!) Of course, it comes with a price. No literally. We have to pay **375,494 yen** ($3,698.) by January. We had to pay **_507,700_** _more_ yen ($5,000)before April. This seriously blows. I gaped at her. We had to pay 883,194 yen ($8,698) dollars by April. Who the crap can afford this!?

She saw my look and sighed. "If only we had enough money." I nodded in agreement. I've wanted to go to Paris for-well now. But I have wanted to be somewhere other than Japan. Don't get me wrong. I love Japan, it's just, I kinda want to take a break, y'know? All of a sudden, Miku's face lightened like a light bulb.

"Ooh! I have an idea! Let's combine our money!" Wow. That wasn't actually a bad idea. Well...depending how much money we each had.

"Ok! I have...3,553 yen ($35).", Miku muttered. I guess she wanted to contribute more. Well, I was gonna contribute even less.

"Well...you have more than me. 507 yen ($5).", I said. Her eyes widened. What!? So maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to buy all those drugs (back during the incident). I'd have to do _a lot _of chores to get to Paris. I still got allowance. Lily got paid 5,077 yen ($50) weekly. I'm pretty sure she could progressively give me money. We both heaved a sigh. From the looks of it, getting to Paris was gonna be impossible.

**Lenka POV (I'm just doing her for fun.)**

We walked through the cafeteria. Giving the 'nerds' evil grins. Popular was always the one word I wanted to be. Why did I feel so weird now that I was? I knew leaving Miku was wrong...but...

"Lenka! Earth to Lenka!", exclaimed Teto. I guess I spaced out. Tei was glaring at me. She hates it when I do this. I shook my head in apology and we walked to our usual spot. The spot with the perfect view of my brother, Len.

Did it annoy me that Tei had a _huge _crush on my (3 minutes) younger brother? Yes. Like he** it did. I have absolutely no idea what she sees in him. He's so...blech! It might be just because he's my brother, but whatever.

I hated it when she gazed at him. Seriously, what the heck did she see in him?! I rolled my eyes and started eating my bowl of rice. Oh! Almost forgot! Shoyu for flavor! (A/N: I do this all the time with my rice. In my opinion it tastes good, but it's kinda unhealthy so...if you do it, do it like, once in a while.) Mmmm! Delicious! Hmph! Tei and Len just _have _to ruin my li-I mean, lunch. I felt someone pat my back. Teto. She smiled at me and whispered, "Try to survive a little longer. I have some desert!" My eyes started to twinkle at the mention of desert. I decided to survive by averting my eyes to...Miku. And some _new girl?!_ When did she get here?

I took a closer look. Huh. Miku and new girl are friends. Oh jeez. By 'popular girl code' we have to tell each other when there's a new girl. Just to make fun of them. I didn't want Tei to somehow find out I knew about a new girl and didn't tell her. She'd definitely choose her favorite knife to cut me open with. So I tapped her shoulders and whispered, "Hey Tei. There's a new girl sitting with Miku." She looked especially mad. Oh right. Her staring session with Len. Oh crap! I interrupted her staring session! The new girl is _really_ gonna get it now.

Teto and I followed Tei as she stomped over to the new girl. I started to regret telling her. Why? I was only following the 'code'. When we got there, neither of them looked up.

"HEY! Look at me!" shouted Tei. Ah jeez. People are staring at us now. Miku looked up, fire in her eyes. Meanwhile, the new girl sat still. Not moving an inch. Tei started to get really mad. "CAN'T YA HEAR!? YOU DUMB A**" Never mind. We passed really mad ages ago. She was officially PO'd. Finally the girl looked up. She had eyes the same color as mine. Except with...uh oh. Glasses. Tei started to smirk. On cue, Teto and I did the same.

Tei ripped off the girl's glasses and smashed them.

"That's it!" yelled Miku. She hurled herself at Tei. The girl just sat there. Emotionless. Uh, hello!? This is when your supposed to cower or something!

2 teachers came and broke up the fight. Thank goodness. Some of the fights Tei gets in can get bloody pretty fast. Before the teachers dragged her away, she darted a glare at the new girl. Oh great. Teto ran of to the bathroom. Everyone went back to eating. I looked around. Good. No one would see this.

I walked to the girl and said, "Gomen (sorry)! Tei can be a huge jerk some-well, all the time." The girl looked at me. Surprised. I was too actually. This isn't what a popular girl was supposed to do! So I quickly went back to my table. I watched the girl from a distance. (Ok, as stalkerish as that sounds.) She just sat there for a bit then shrugged and went back to eating.

I looked at the shards of glass from her glasses closely. Plastic. Why was she wearing fake glasses?

**Rin POV**

What the heck just happened? A popular girl apologized!? Anything _can_ happen! I figured Miku wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. So I finished my lunch and went to hang out outside. Hopefully the pervert doesn't try anything!

Wow. The court yard was empty. Just like yesterday. Miku was right. This could be our own little area. I sat on a bench and sighed. I shut my eyes. I couldn't go to sleep. My mind was too worked up about Paris. Dang it! Just when it was quiet enough. When will I get some darn sleep!? Suddenly, I heard foot steps. What? So much for personal space.

"LEN-LEN! Where are you!?", shouted a fan girl. Why does the perverted stalker have so many admirer's!? I quickly sat up. I didn't want him to attempt anything. He was obviously startled. Ha! Thought you could try and kiss me again, huh!? Sucks for you!

Wait. Why is he blushing? Did he think something perverted? Nah. He's a pervert. If he did, he'd just grin or something. I wish I could see into his thoughts!

Why is he turning a darker shade of red?

"If you want to say something, spit it out!", I yelled. Dear Gob, why won't you have mercy on me?

All of a sudden he shouts, "I love you Rin!", then he runs off.

...

...

...

WHAT THE CRAP JUST HAPPENED!?

**I'm so mean to Rin. The poor girl. Sorry that I'm rushing things. I know I've already apologized but, I just really feel like, 'dang I messed up'. Keep reviewing!**

**Len: They're what keep her going.**

**Rin: I'm surprised. So many positive ones.**

**Me: Yeah I know righ-wait. Wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean!?**

**Rin and Len: Ha!**

**Me: Well played. For now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap! I've spent days on this chapter! Sorry! I just looked at the actual story (I know, how stupid can I get?) and I was like, "Holy crap. The chapters are _way _too short." XD This seriously sucks. It looked so much longer when I was typing it! I'll try and make this chapter as long as possible without rushing! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Here are some replies!**

**Mizune Minamiki-You are so helpful! 5 stars for you! By the way, I actually replace the word 'God' too. My religion says you can't use his name unless your worshipping him, so my parents have told me never to use his name unless your worshipping him. I know, it sounds dumb, but it's how I've been raised. Also, in case my parents find out about my account on here, they won't make me stop writing stuff. I hope that's ok. Plus, I know right!? Everyone portrays Tei as some demented teenage killer or something! Therefore, that has driven me to hating her as well. Heh, I know. I guess I could've made Rin do _something_. That was pretty lame of me. Gomen!**

**Thunder-Shaymin-Sorry I haven't replied sooner! I actually love Adventure Time! :D**

**(As always) Disclaimer: In case you didn't know, I don't own Vocaloids.**

**Rin POV (By the way, this is about a week after last chapters events)**

"Hey Rin!", called out my sister. Oh yeah, I probably should've told her. Ever since that happened, my sisters are always so worried about me.

"Oh sorry Neru! I forgot to tell you. I'm walking to Miku's house today." How could I have forgotten!? It was pretty cool. She offered to have me over. Of course I was reluctant! It _was_ Friday though. I could study all day tomorrow. Neru nodded her head and went to the bus.

I told her and Lily about Miku. They were ok with her. Thank goodness! Of course, who wouldn't be ok with her? Then again, there was Tei and her group, but they don't count.

Tei. After what happened at lunch, she's ignored me. Which is great! I don't need to be involved with her. She seemed fierce and crazy. How she had friends, the world may never know.

I waited patiently at the front gate of the school. When is Miku gonna get here? "What's up?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see Len. Great. Talk about awkward. It was just about a week ago when I rejected him. At least this meant he would ignore me. And he was. Why does he decide to pop up now? His face is shadowed by his bangs. What the-?

"I have decided Rin!", exclaimed Len. The heck was he talking about? I rejected him. Isn't he supposed to shun me or something? This was against what _I _thought. And I thought about this very situation really thoroughly! The weeks Lily was getting me enrolled, I had thought of every little situation that could happen and how I'd react. And the effects of my reactions. How was this one wrong!?

Len looked up with a determined grin. "I won't give up on you!" I had a shocked look on my face. No. This wasn't happening. This idiot. I knew I should've rejected him more harshly!

With a scowl, I say, "Didn't you get the message idiot! I. Don't. Like. You." He chuckled. Did he think this was some kind of joke?! I seriously don't like him! Ugh! Where the heck is Miku!? I heard a little giggle. ...She's dead when I get my hands on her.

"I know. But that isn't gonna stop me! We will get married!", decided Len. WHAT THE CRAP!? Marriage!? He winked and added, "I especially can't wait for the honeymoon!" I started to blush. I slapped him. Of course. He can't wait for...that.

"S-s-shut up! I'm never getting married to you!" Darn it! Why did I stutter!? That would give him the wrong idea! He just smiled.

"Hey Len!", yelled a boy with blonde hair. He looked similar to Len. Hmmm...He's kind of cute.

"Coming! See you later! My Hime-sama!",shouted back Len.

"I AM NOT YOUR HIME-SAMA!", I screamed. Beeping idiot. Miku jumped out from behind. Goody. I can kill her.

"Kyaaaa! Rin! You lucky ducky!", shrieked Miku.

"Miku! Get off! Why didn't you stop him?!" Some friend she was. She had a mischievous grin on her face. She simply replied, "I didn't want to interrupt you two." I glared at her. She started giggling. I'm starting to hate that giggle of hers.

The walk to her house was ok. We just talked about regular things. Such as, homework, teachers, money for Paris (ok, regular things by what _we _normally talk about), and, the most annoying topic, boys.

"Kyaaa! Rin you lucky ducky!", shrieked Miku, _again_. This sucks. Why is she so fixated on me and Len?! Ooh! I just came up with a comeback!

"Hey Miku! Hasn't Kaito asked you out yet?" Miku glared at me.

"Stop rubbing it in! I can't get a boyfriend in 2 days like you!", exclaimed Miku. Oh my-!

"For the last freaking time, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!", I yelled. She was seriously starting to get annoying. All of a sudden I found myself thinking about that one guy who called out to Len. Yep. He was definitely cute. How did such a cute boy, know Len?

"In case your wondering, that guy's name is Rinto. And he's Len's brother.", explained Miku. How the crap did she know what I was thinking?

"Really? He looked the same-wait, TWINS!?", I exclaimed.

"No, not twins. Triplets. The third one is Lenka.", added Miku. Oh jeez. Miku started laughing at the look on my face.

"Don't worry. They're as different as...night, day, and...afternoon? The point is, they're really different from each other!", shouted Miku in frustration. I started giggling. This was kinda funny.

"Oh. Here we are." I looked up. Hmm...normal sized house. Big enough for...3 people? Who else other than Miku and her mom lived here? By the way, her dad died from a sickness. That's all Miku could tell me. He died when she was 3. She couldn't remember what disease her dad died from.

We walked up to the front door. Miku got out her keys and opened the door.

"Hello Miku!", greeted Miku's mom. Miku said, "Hey mom. This is Rin." I decided to be respectful, and bowed then said, "Konnichiwa Mrs. Hatsune! Thank you for letting me come over!" Miku's mom started to giggle. So that's where Miku got her giggle from.

"Oh dear! No need to be so formal!", exclaimed Mrs. Hatsune. I smiled. This was pretty nice. I looked over to Miku. She looked very happy. I compared Miku to her mom. They looked almost exactly alike.

"Oh! Miku! We should invite Teto and Lenka over as well! I know Rin would get along well with them!", suggested Mrs. Hatsune. Why would she suggest that? Has Miku told her mom about Teto and Lenka leaving her? Miku looked nervous. So maybe she hasn't told her mom. I decided to step in for my poor friend. She looked _so _scared! Why didn't she feel comfortable about telling her mom?

Anyways, I stepped in and said, "Oh! I actually have met Teto and Lenka! They're really busy after school! I don't think they can come over!" Mrs. Hatsune had a sad look on her face.

"Awww! That's very unfortunate! Oh well. I won't make you two stay down here, go up to Miku's room!", sighed Mrs. Hatsune. Wow. Just like Miku. Could get disappointed easily.

We ran up to Miku's room. Holy crap. There's a whole bunch of green and turquoise! Seriously! The only thing that's a different color is...nothing. Where the heck did Miku find all of this?

"Soooo...what do you think?", asked Miku. I gave her a strange look, she had a huge smile on her face. I replied, "Ummm...It's...It's...certainly green." Miku nodded, "And?"

"..." Then we broke out laughing. I loved hanging out with Miku. She was so fun-loving. Meanwhile, my sisters were sort of anti-social. Which I guess is why I don't have many friends. I suppose I'm anti-social as well. But is that honestly such a bad thing?...Don't answer that.

"What would you like to do? In the Land of Green.", added Miku. I giggled.

"Huh. I don't know.", I replied. I hadn't really thought about that. Heck, I've actually never been to someone else's house before. ...Wow. I'm such a loser. Miku frowned.

"Why do you look sad? No sadness allowed in the Land of Green!", commanded Miku. I started laughing. Miku looked more relaxed. "Much better!"

As childish as it sounds, we played this game. The Land of Green. When one person would have to do whatever the other person says. I know it sounds stupid and a game a monkey could play. But the things Miku can come up with...I'd rather not talk about it. She didn't do anything too cruel. It was mostly about-well you know. After Miku's command for me to sneak 10 leeks up to her room, I looked into another room. A boy's room?

Suddenly, Miku said, "That's Mikuou's room." I jumped. That was unexpected. Wait.

"Who's Mikuou?", I asked.

"He's my younger brother. He's at a boarding school right now. He's very smart for his age. Everyone...", her voice drifted off. Why did it pain her to talk about her brother? I decided not to dig into her personal business. I figured she'd tell me soon enough. I've only known her for a week and she's already told me so much. In fact...no. Not yet. I know I should be able to trust her by now, but last time I trusted someone, they betrayed me. I have to be cautious.

"Hey Miku. Let's get back to our game." I hoped this would cheer her up. She gave me a weak smile. "Sure." Wow. What did her brother do to her? We walked back into her room.

"What's your next command, ma'm!?", I asked. Why doesn't she seem happy yet? This isn't the Miku I've known for...well a week. Not the point.

"Neee...Rin. Why are you so harsh to Len?" My eyes widened. She was serious. What has gotten into her?!

"Ummm...Where did that come from?" Miku shrugged. "I was just wondering." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, uh-huh. As if." Miku got an annoyed look on her face. "Hmph!" Finally! She's back to her old self! At least, I think this is her normal self...Does she normally do this?

**Time Skip**

"Bye Rin!", called out Mrs. Hatsune. I waved good bye. I went to Lily.

"So, how was it?", asked Lily as I got into the car.

"It was pretty fun.", I replied.

"...That's it? Rin tell me more!" I guess Lily is super worried. My other friends weren't so reliable. I sighed.

"'Kay fine." I told her everything that happened. Leaving out the part about Len of course. She nodded and kept driving. For once, she was actually good at driving. Then again, last time I rode with her was when it was her first time. Neru and I swore to never ride with her again. I guess we should've considered that she might actually improve. Then again, with the number of tickets she gets, you wouldn't think she'd improved at all.

We stopped at the drive way. Great. Stalker's here.

Lily started giggling. "Look Rin! There's your boyfriend!" ...Crap. She's just as bad as Miku. This sucks.

I stomped up to the door. He smiled. "Hello my-" I cut him off by kicking him in the balls. Then, I remembered what Miku said. "_Why are you so harsh to Len?"_ I decided to ignore the question. She asked it when she was acting brain washed. There couldn't have been meaning to it, right?

"Dude! Will you please just leave me alone!?", I exclaimed. He was crouched over in pain. As cruel as it sounds, this was pretty funny. A few moments later, he slowly stood up straight again.

"Nope! I will come here everyday until you open that door and let me in." The heck!? When does he think that'll happen? What an idiot.

"If you want me to fall for you, you're gonna need a better plan than that.", I muttered. Hey wait, why was I helping him? Even the slightest? There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I guess I'll have to come back tomorrow!", said Len. Great. He's going to ruin my weekend. Just wonderful.

**Len POV**

"I'm home!", I called out. Rinto came out of his room. Of course he's in there.

"Lenka went to the mall with some of her friends." Rinto hates Lenka's friends. Which would be Tei and Teto. Tei, he's always hated. He just started hating Teto. He says Teto convinced Lenka to leave Miku. I gotta say, that was really terrible. You can't just throw away a friend! Miku had been alone for months, until Rin showed up.

"So, how was Rin's house?", asked Rinto. Isn't it kind of coincidental that Rinto happens to have almost the same name as Rin?

I replied, "Well, she kicked me in the balls when she walked up to the front door."

"Ouch. Are you gonna stop going?"

"Heck no! I'm committed to this!", I exclaimed. He had a grin on his face. I told Rinto about Rin. He's just fine with it. We decided not to tell Lenka. Do you know what she'll do with this kind of information? Tei obviously has a huge crush on me, _and_ she has a huge knife collection. If we add any possible rivals to that, well those possible rivals will be eliminated. Rinto said he'd cover for me when I'd go to Rin's house.

"Did she show a hint of a crush developing?", asked Rinto. I thought about that one. I remembered!

"Yep. Well...I think so.", I replied. Rinto nodded and said he was gonna order pizza for dinner. Ah! The only pizza place in the world with bananas on it! What!? In my opinion, it tastes pretty good. (A/N: Don't try this. I haven't tried, but I'm assuming it's pretty nasty.)

I thought about the last thing she said, "_If you want me to fall for you, you're gonna need a better plan than that._" That shows that she cares right? Well that's what I'd consider it. I need to be as optimistic as possible! If I'm not, I might actually give up! I can't do that. Rin Akita will fall for me!

**Time Skip (the next morning)**

I woke up to see my alarm clock. My eyes were a little blurred.

I rubbed my eyes and they were clear again. I turned my head again to see the clock. What the-! 12:48?!

"Wow. Welcome to the world sleepy head!", exclaimed Lenka. Aw man! I've gotta get to Rin's!

I quickly got dressed and did all the other morning stuff (brush teeth, hair, breakfast, etc.) and I was out the door. I felt Lenka's curious look. I figured Rinto could handle that. Rin's house was only a bus ride away. I simply waited for the bus, rode it, then walked another block. Why did she live so far from the school? Jeez.

I found her house and just sat down. Rin's older sister must've seen me through the window. The door opened.

She said with a welcoming face, "Oh! Hello! Rin's boyfriend?" Rin told her I was her boyfriend?! Awesome! Rin's older sister let me in.

"Let me get some snacks, we don't have too much. You can go up and try to wake up Rin.", suggested Rin's sister. I nodded and went up to Rin's room.

Wow. The main colors in here is white, orange, and yellow. I looked over to Rin's bed. I hovered over her. Awwww! She looks so cute when she's asleep. At least I'll be able to see it more in the future! She was curled up with an orange plush pillow. This was awesome.

"Rinny. Wake up.", I said gently. I didn't want her to wake up actually. She looked so adorable! Her eyes started to open a crack. I guess she's a light sleeper.

"Huh? Wait...WHAT THE HE**!", screamed Rin. I jumped back.

"LILY!", yelled Rin. So that's her sister's name. I heard giggling. Then Lily came up.

"What is it Rin? Embarrassed to be by your boyfriend?", teased Lily.

"Lily, one more freaking time. He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend!" Wait, so Lily made it up? Well that hurts.

"Well, I'm not her boyfriend _yet._", I added. She started blushing like crazy. I love it when she blushes.

"Get the heck out of my house.", said Rin. I was about to open the front door when, a loop hole occurred to me.

"Hey Rin!" Good. I got her attention.

"I will come back." She looked outraged.

"Why!? You got into my house!", exclaimed Rin.

"Because, _you _didn't let me in. So until that happens, I'll keep coming." I shrugged as I left. When I closed the door I could hear her shout, "Lily! You f-ing b****!" Is it just me, or does she seem really ticked off? Whatever. I'll just go home. For now.

When I got to the bus stop, I looked at the schedule. It would be another hour until a bus would come. Hmmmm...what to do for another hour? Rinny is still too mad for me to go over to her house again. I'll need to wait for her to cool off. But seeing how mad she was, that might take awhile. Then my stomach growled. Time for lunch. (Breakfast was a _long _time ago.) Good thing I have my wallet.

Ooh! I just got an idea! Time to go to Rinny's! I ran to her house, hoping she was cooled off a little.

I knocked on the front door. A different girl answered. I recognized her to be Neru. I guess I should've known they were sisters. She had her phone pulled out. Wait. She was texting and looking at me. She only looked away, when she either looked at her incoming texts or when she checked the text she was about to send. She never hit the back space button once.

"Who are you?", Neru asked with serious eyes.

"I'm a friend of Rin.", I simply replied. She narrowed her eyes at me. What's _her_ problem?

"Have you ever tried making her use drugs? Or have you told her she's fat? Or maybe you-" She was cut off by Rin.

"Neru! He hasn't done any of that to me! He's just plain annoying. And he's certainly not my friend.", explained Rin. Why would her sister even ask me these questions?

"Fine. Rin's boyfriend, you may come in.", Neru said.

"No Neru! Not you too!", groaned Rin. Neru had a smirk plastered on her face. Then, Rin turned to me.

"Ok. What do you want?", asked Rin. Phew. She seemed more calm. Has that much time already passed?

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me." She looked hesitant. I added, "It wouldn't be a date! We'd just be hanging out."

"Erm...I would go but, today is the day when I'll have to apply for a job and all of this homework and-" Rin was cut off by her older sister, Lily.

"Rin! You should go! It's about time you hang out with friends! I'll fill out the application for you. I'll cancel your...session. Go and have fun!", exclaimed Lily. Rin sighed.

"Fine. I'll go.", answered Rin. This would make me happier. If only it was a date.

"Great!" I grabbed her hand and we were out the door!

"Len! Can you slow down!? People are staring at us.", whispered Rin. I slowed down to a walk. All of a sudden, Rin started blushing.

"Can you let go of my hand too?" My face turned to a deep scarlet. I didn't realize I was still holding hands with her. I let go. Just so she wouldn't get ticked off. We walked in awkward silence.

Finally, Rin broke the silence by asking, "Where do you wanna eat?" Huh. Hadn't thought about that.

"Your choice I guess." It's not like I needed to plan this out. It wasn't a date.

"Hmmmm..." Rin was thinking. While she was doing that I took a good look at her. This would be my first time seeing her in casual clothes. Oh my-she-I...I don't know what to say. (A/N: Sorry if I'm sucky at describing clothes. Unlike other girls, I hate shopping and fashion.) She was wearing a shirt with sleeves that went to her elbow. There were ruffles on the front to cover her...flat chest. As beautiful as that looked, it was the skirt. She had a orange skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh. She was of course wearing leggings. (The leggings that stop at the bottom of the knee, not the ones that cover feet.) Along with her usual white, well, dirty white, converse shoes. She looked at me weirdly.

"Len, why is your nose bleeding?" I looked down at the sidewalk. Drops of blood fell on the ground! Seriously!? My nose didn't even bleed when my fan girls wore seriously short skirts and exposed their chest a little in the summer! And some of those girls have big chests. (A/N: In case you don't know, the Japanese still go to school in the summer.)

Rin went into a near by café and got some napkins. I wiped my nose. This was really embarrassing.

"Hey! Why don't we eat at this café!?", suggested Rin. I nodded my head. She grabbed my arm and we went in. What was she so happy about?

We sat down at a table, and almost immediately, a waitress came.

She had long red hair. She exclaimed, "Awww! What a cute couple you two are!" I started blushing.

"Oh. We're not a couple. We're just friends.", casually said Rin. I was a bit disappointed. The waitress just started giggling.

"Ok. My name's Miki. Now, are you ready to order?", asked Miki. Rin and I ordered and she went to the kitchen to get the orders. I couldn't help, but have this feeling that someone was watching me. I shrugged it off. Who would be watching me? Well there was-...but there's no way she's here.

**Lenka POV**

Holy crap. Out of all of the things I could be doing. Tei chooses to stalk Len. And of course, Teto and I have to come along.

Tei was intensely watching Len and the newbie have lunch. I tried telling her it wasn't a date. She wouldn't buy it. Tei was muttering swear words to the new girl. What's the new girl's name anyways?

Teto and I just sat back. We were bored to death. In my opinion, Rinto is the more attractive one. Of course it'd be wrong if I had a crush on my own brother. But he seriously isn't bad with looks. Plus Rinto isn't as pervy as Len.

"They're leaving!", exclaimed Tei. Teto and I groaned. This was going to be a long Saturday. Tei frowned at us.

"Fine. What do you want to do?", sarcastically asked Tei.

"Mall?", I asked. Hopeful.

"Hmmm...", thought Tei.

"We can get you cute clothes so Len will become attracted to you.", added Teto. Tei's face brightened. Thank you Teto! I should've remembered Tei will do anything to make Len more attracted to her! Duh!

"Let's go!", commanded Tei. Teto and I looked at each other in relief. Now then, what to say next week?

**Rin POV (I know. Lenka's was really short. Gomen!)**

Len walked me home. I gotta admit, that was pretty nice. I have no idea what the nose bleed was about. When we were about one block away from my house, Len asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"What? Do you want me to beat you up?" Len flinched.

"No! It's just...I thought you'd be more reluctant to having lunch with me.", explained Len. I thought about that for a little bit. Why _was_ I excited? I haven't actually gotten used to him, have I? All of a sudden, words started pouring out of me.

"I guess it's because I didn't want to do all of the things I had to do today. All of the homework, a job application, and therapy. Plus, I needed a good time. It's been awhile since a guy has actually just casually hung out with me. Especially since the last time I hung out with a guy he-" I quickly cut myself off. The heck is wrong with me!? Did I just tell Len about my therapy sessions!?

"Therapy? For what? Wait-what did that guy do to you?", questioned Len. Oh great! I just _had_ to open my huge mouth! Thank goodness, we just reached my house!

"Ummm...Nothing! Just...bye!" I quickly ran into the safety of my house. There was no way in heck I'd ever tell Len what happened. If anything, I would tell Miku. I should do that soon. She _has_ proven herself trustworthy.

"Hey Rin." Neru.

"Hey. Did Lily fill out the job application for me?" Neru pointed to the table. I looked at the application. Woah! These are exactly how I'd answer!

I decided a couple nights ago, that I would work at the cosplay café to earn money for Paris. I was hoping with this and allowance, Miku and I could go. Miku also agreed to join the cosplay café. Her mom said it was ok. We were both determined to get to Paris.

"Lily says you have to turn it in.", said Neru. I quickly put on my shoes and left. Hey, it was only fair. Lily filled it out, I can at least give it to the cosplay café she works at. The walk wasn't _too_ long. About thirty minutes. I've had to walk longer.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed me. The person pulled me into an alley way. I had no where to go.

**Cliff hanger! I know. I'm so cruel. XD Wow, I just came up with this right now. Pretty cool. **

**Rin: How dare you do this to me!?**

**Me: Because of how rude you've been to me.**

**Rin: What if I was nice to you?**

**Me: ...I'd probably still do this.**

**Rin: Meanie.**

**Me: *Evil grin* Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Mizune Minamiki- I know! You'll just have to wait and see. ^_^**

** Adorable Reader- First off, love you profile pic! Second, now you'll see who Rin's captor is. :)**

**Now to the cliff hanger!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the vocaloids.**

**Lily POV**

Where was Rin!? Neru called me and told me she was on her way! Ugh! I should've made Neru go with her. Well, what a major screw up that was. I hope Rin's alright! I know I'm worrying too much. But can an older sister really worry _too_ much? Especially after her little sister has gone through so much? I'm assuming you've figured it out, but in case you haven't...well, screw you. I'm not telling a single soul. Only Rin has the right to do that.

"Lily! Your break's over!", called out my boss. She was alright. She treats us harsher than you would think for a cosplay café. But not too bad.

"Coming!" I left my phone in my apron pocket. Thank goodness today we were maids. I wasn't _as _annoyed with being a maid. On other days, we would wear really short kimonos. It makes me shake thinking about every third Friday. You will not imagine how many boys suddenly get interested in cosplay café's on kimono day. And when Rin and her friend start working here...ugh. Poor Rin. She's already been sexually harassed! Oh crap. Um...ignore that comment.

I went out and waited on a few more customers. Where the he** is Rin!? It doesn't take that long to walk here! CRAP! I am the worst sister ever!

**Rin POV**

My mouth was covered. I was scared like heck. Last time I was in this situation, I nearly got raped. My captor threw me against a wall. Tei. Along with Teto and Lenka.

"I saw you with _my_ Len.", growled Tei. I looked at her in fear. How did she know I was with Len today? I looked over to Teto and Lenka. I don't know why. I guess I was hoping they'd come to their senses or something. Of course, they didn't. They just had smirks on their faces. What did I expect?

"I-I-" she kicked me in the stomach. Hard. So this is how much pain Len feels when I kick him. She had a weird look on her face. I guess she expected me to start crying. I have been through so much. This was nothing.

"Just stay away from my Len. Got it?!", Tei whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Good. Let's go girls.", and with that, Tei and her friends left. I thought I saw Lenka look back. Yeah right.

Anyways, I'm screwed. I can leave Len alone. Now if only he didn't have a crush on me. And if only he didn't follow me. Hmmm...estimating, I have at least 3 more days to live. Better get started on my will.

I stood up and dusted myself off. At least it wasn't a guy trying to rape me. Who am I kidding? I'd rather be raped than killed by Tei! Hmm...actually, both were at an equal level. I ran the rest of the way to the café. I wanted to get home as fast as possible.

All of a sudden, I bumped into a guy.

"Gomenasai!", I apologized. I was shocked to see Rinto.

"No problem.", he said plainly. I started to blush. I quickly helped him up. For a moment we stood in silence.

"Erm...so your Len's brother?" Baka! You already know that!

"Uh, yeah. How do you know him?", asked Rinto.

I rolled my eyes. "He's got a crush on me. An annoying, stalkerish crush on me." His eyes widened.

"Your Rin?" I nodded. So, he's told his brother about me. I saw a small blush creep on his cheeks. I wonder why.

"Uhhh...so see you around?"

"Sure.", I replied. He quickly walked off. That was awkward. He was definitely cute. I...I definitely have a crush on him. No! I barely know him! It's too early to determine whether I have a crush on him or not!

I eventually got to Gumi's Café. I walked in and immediately, Lily ran up and hugged me. She dragged me to the back.

"How dare you make me worry so much!? I was worried to death! I thought you were getting kidnapped or something!", yelled Lily. I guess Neru told her I was on my way to turn in my application.

"Sorry Lily. I just got distracted on my way here." I know. I lied. But she was already worried. I don't want to burden her.

"Jeez! Even your friend got here before you!", exclaimed Lily. Wow. Miku really wanted to go to Paris. Not like I didn't.

"Lily, I'm sorry for making you worry so much." We both sat in silence.

"Give me it." I looked at her curiously. She rolled her eyes.

"The application?" Oh right! Duh! I quickly took it out and gave it to her.

"Baka desu nee! (Your really stupid!)", she exclaimed.

"Urusai! (Shut up!)", I retorted back. I got up to leave. I reassured Lily I wouldn't get distracted. Hopefully Tei wouldn't pop out of nowhere. As great as that would be.

As I was walking home, I tried thinking of solutions to this problem. First, I laid out the situation. Tei thought _I_ had a crush on Len. When really, Len has a crush on me. The problem was, Len won't stay away from _me_. I would love to leave him alone, but he doesn't want to leave me.

Now, I have to try finding solutions.

...

...

...I've got nothing. If I reject him again, he won't care. He'll just try, try, again. If I try to avoid him, it could work. The one problem is, he goes to my house every day. I can't avoid home. Hmmm...Oh I know! I can just not answer the door! He'll have to leave _some_ time! Why didn't I come up with this sooner? I was annoyed with him, right?

Ok. Anyways, I need something harsher. Maybe then he'll stop following me. Speaking of which, why have I had this odd feeling that someone has been following me? And why haven't I noticed it this whole time? Oh great. I've gotten used to it.

I swiftly turned around. I saw Len with a hood over his face. Holy crap he _is_ stalking me.

"Well hello stranger.", I decided to play dumb.

"Um, hi.", replied Len. Ok good. This was Len. Not some _actual_ stranger. 'Cause that would be seriously creepy.

"Do you know someone named Len?", this was fun. He actually thought I was clue less.

"No."

"Oh. Well I was going to tell you something that I thought you could tell him for me."

"What is it?" Even though his hood was covering his eyes, I could see the hopeful look on his face.

"That," I stopped for a _dramatic_ pause.

"He's the biggest stalker in the world." Len's face dropped. Did he think I would say..._that_? Heck no!

"You know it's me, don't you." Len said, taking off his hood. I nodded.

"Pretty obvious.", I added. He sighed.

"Nice try." I walked away. Trying to think of more harsh ways to make Len stop following me. As terrible as that is, I don't want to meet the alternative. Which would be Tei. I didn't want Len to hate me or anything. I just wanted him to get the message that I didn't like him back. This is tough.

Surprisingly, he's really good at stalking people. My non-harsh plan wasn't going to work. Wait! I just came up with something! But...that would _really_ hurt Len. Unluckily, there's no other solution. I'll have to go with this one. I just hope Len and Rinto won't hate me after this.

**Rinto POV**

I got back from my walk. The walk my sister made me go on. I didn't like going outside.

"How'd you like it?", asked Lenka. I was about to reply, then I thought of that girl I bumped into. Rin.

"I liked it a lot.", I replied. Lenka smiled. She went back on the couch and watched TV. I went up to my room. Lenka does all the cooking. I don't know how. It's about...4:30. She gets started at 5 so, at 5:48 she'll be ready. I have an hour and 18 minutes.

Instead of getting my laptop, I laid down on my bed and thought. I thought about bumping into Rin. No wonder Len had a crush on her. But she didn't seem like the girl Len usually goes for. I think she hates him. Well, it was easy to see that. Do I have a chance? She knew I was related to him. Would that change my chances? My heart, it's never felt this way before. So this is how it feels like to have a crush on someone. How can I have a crush on her? I barely know her! Then again, the day she came Len fell in love with her.

I sighed and grabbed my laptop. I started typing like crazy. The reason why I was cooped up in my room was, I wrote stories and even some fan fictions and posted it on a website. (A/N: Guess who I based this off of. XD By the way, the answer's me.) I let my ideas flow as I went along. Only some of my stories had gotten bad reviews, but that's what would help me improve. So what if they use cuss words, I know what to improve on. (A/N: Which by the way, no one so far has used any! Yay!)

All of a sudden the door to my room opened up. It was Len.

"Hey Rinto. What's up?" I quickly saved my work, then clicked on a different tab. Google. Len and Lenka always believed this was what I was doing.

"Just searching up for anything interesting.", I replied. Len shrugged and left. I silently went back to my work. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. I figured Lenka would answer that. Probably her annoying friends.

"Rinto! It's for you!", called Lenka. What? There was no way someone was actually here to see me. I had no friends. I didn't really want any anyways.

I went down stairs. I was surprised to see Rin.

"Hey, can you get Len to come down? ", asked Rin. That's it? Why did she want me then? Couldn't she of asked Lenka to get Len?

I went up and got Len then took him to Rin. I started to go up when she told me to stay. I could see Lenka looking at us intently. Great. She's probably going to report whatever happens to Tei and Teto. Wait. Why is Rin looking at me?

"Rinto, I like you! A lot!", confessed Rin. Len's eyes widened. In I think anger, sadness, and shock. Lenka's eyebrows went up as well. Meanwhile, I was blushing like crazy. What the heck!? Why would she say this?

Len ran upstairs, covering his face. Rin was silent. She expected a reply. Wait. Why was she crying?

"Um...sorry." and with that, she ran off. Did I hurt her feelings or something? More importantly, Len. I figured if I went up, he'd just yell at me. I looked over to Lenka.

"Seriously?! Suck it up and go up to Len!", shouted Lenka. I sighed. I guess I was kinda the oldest out of the three of us. I was born a few minutes before Lenka. I ran upstairs to Len's room. I braced myself. I better be prepared for a lot of cussing.

**Len POV (This should be interesting.)**

How?! Why!? Why did it have to be my brother she had a crush on!? I couldn't help but cry. This was my worst nightmare! I figured my brother had more traits that he and Rin would share but...I don't know! I guess I was hoping that she wouldn't end up with him! Stupid hope! I'm such an idiot! I should've known that she could never fall for me! I heard someone knock on the door.

"Len! Open up!" Great. Just who I wanted to see.

"Go away! You son of a b****!", I added for emphasis.

"We were both born out of the same one.", da** Rinto for being so smart!

"Len! You can't be mad at me!"

"Why not!?"

"...sigh. Please! I don't-"

"Don't bother! I don't care whether you have feelings for her too or not! Just get the he** out!", I shouted. I heard him go away. I hate you Rinto! I won't forgive you for taking Rin away! I'll-I...I shouldn't even try. If Rin likes Rinto, then she won't develop feelings for me. I guess I've just been a nuisance to Rin.

It's settled. I'll stop loving Rin. If it makes her happy. That's all I want. For her to be happy.

"By the way. She was crying. I don't know why.", added Rinto.

"She was probably embarrassed! Get out!", I screamed. But as I thought about it more, I knew it wasn't just embarrassment. No one cries out of embarrassment. Well, I think. Maybe she was afraid. Of what?

**Time Skip**

The rest of the weekend was pretty crappy. Sunday, I had to remind myself that I'm not in love with Rin anymore.

Now it's Monday. It's inevitable that I'll see her. I groaned at the thought. I didn't want to have to see that beautiful face again. It'd be too depressing. I knew my fan girls would be happy. Once word gets around about Rin's confession to Rinto.

I went downstairs and went right out the door. I wasn't hungry. Haven't been since Saturday night. I'm sure Rinto finally got the message that I wouldn't be talking to him for a _long_ time. Lenka probably feels really awkward. Good thing Rinto is always in his room. Then Lenka wouldn't have to get used to the awkward atmosphere.

I walked to school, hoping I wouldn't bump into Rin. All of a sudden, I was grabbed by Miku. Oh yeah. She lives only a few blocks from our house and the school. Her house was my half way point.

"What did you do to Rin!? She called me crying like crazy! We met at the mall, and she seemed so depressed! I want answers now!", Miku yelled. Fire was burning in her eyes.

"You didn't try_ that_ did you!? 'Cause let me tell you! She's been through close to he** because of that! Don't you dare tell me you tried to do that! If anything she's horrified of _that_ after that guy-" She quickly stopped. Her face froze.

"Uhhh...forget I said that. Point is, if you did anything to hurt her, I'll...do something bad to you...well, you won't like it!" She ran off. What the heck just happened?

**Miku POV **

Stupid Len! At the mall, Rin told me what happened at her old school. When I find out who this guy is, I'll beat the crap out of him! I suppose that could've been why she seemed so depressed. But that doesn't explain the phone call! I'll squeeze the answer out if it's the last thing I do!

Oh! I didn't notice I was here! I went into the school and searched for Rin. She was probably in our usual place. The empty court yard.

I ran over. She was sitting on the bench. Silently sobbing. Why was she so sad? This is worse than me when my mom speaks of Mikuou!

"Neee, Rin." She looked up in surprise and quickly rubbed her eyes.

"I-I-I wasn't crying!", exclaimed Rin.

"Rin, tell me what's wrong! Why are you so sad?", I asked. She looked around to make sure no one was listening. I checked the whole surrounding area twice.

"Tei. Len made me go out to lunch with him. Apparently, Tei, Teto, and Lenka saw us. They got the wrong idea. Tei told me to stay away from Len. I was so scared, I agreed. If it was me who had the crush, it wouldn't be a problem. But Len's the one with a crush on me. I had to come up with a way for him to stay away from me. I told Rinto I had a crush on him right in front of Len and Lenka. After Len ran up to his room, I couldn't help but feel regret. I'm supposed to be happy. Now he's going to leave me alone and Tei will let me live! Why aren't I happy? Why!?", shouted Rin. I hugged her. The poor girl! That Tei! I'll...errrr!

But that isn't important now. Right now, my first priority is calming down Rin. I whispered, "Don't worry. If you want I can do whatever you want. I'll tell Rinto you don't feel that way, I'll beat Tei to death, and I can make you apologize to Len."

She shook her head.

"No. This is good. I'm alright. Thank you Miku.", Rin smiled. I let her leave it at that. For now. We walked to class.

On the way to class I gave a shy wave to Kaito. He smiled and waved back. Yay! I heard a small giggle. I frowned at Rin. Well, at least she's kind of back to her self.

"Miku, you should ask Kaito to the dance!", suggested Rin. My face turned red.

"No way! He-he-he'd never want to go with me!", I exclaimed. Rin shrugged.

"I don't know, he seemed pretty happy just now." ...That is true. I'd have to think about it. The dance is in a few weeks. I still had time.

The bell rung just as Rin and I entered the classroom.

**Rin POV (I know. I'm kinda going from POV to POV, sorry!)**

I took my seat next to Len. He had a bored look on his face. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. I feel so selfish and mean! But I thought of the alternative. Tei. She scares the heck out of me.

What makes it worse is, Neru told me Tei has spies set in all of my classes. Even in the hall ways! There was no way I would get close to Len without Tei hearing about it. Luckily, that's all they looked for. They couldn't care less if I was with Miku in the court yard. I wonder why no one sits there.

Anyways, after my stunt on Saturday, Len didn't even look at me. I couldn't blame him. If my crush had done something like that, I wouldn't look at them either. I have no excuse.

Before I knew it, it was lunch. Miku and I sat at our usual table. We didn't have a care in the world. Well, at least we made it seem like it. Tei and her group were probably watching us. I don't think they would like it if they knew Miku found out.

The rest of the day went by normally. Len didn't talk to me at all. Which is great! I was annoyed anyways, right?

I was on the bus when I realized, the pit of my stomach felt...empty. Why?

Ugh! This is so confusing! Why don't I feel happy!? I don't...do I? No way! That's the last thing I should be feeling! Just ignore it Rin! It's insignificant!

Neru and I got off the bus and walked home. She was texting while I was thinking. It was a long, silent walk. We finally got home and I went up to my room. I plopped down on my bed face first. None of my homework was due tomorrow. I'd worry about it then. Right now, I had to figure out a couple things.

The empty feeling in my stomach. But I decided to put that off. What I wanted to figure out since Friday was, what did Miku's brother do to her?

Miku wouldn't just lose her sunny personality because she misses him. I thought about what she told me about her brother. _He's my younger brother. He's at a boarding school right now. He's very smart for his age. Everyone... _Everyone, what? Admires him? Is she jealous of him? That's probably the situation. Most of the time. But it could somehow be different for Miku.

I know it'd just be easier to ask her, but I don't think she wants to talk about him. _Y'know_ just a thought. (Sarcasm by the way.) I'll let her tell me when she's comfortable telling me.

Now then, the empty feeling. Why don't I feel happy? I've got Tei and Len off my back. Wait. I lied to Rinto. And Len is probably ticked off with Rinto. Oh no. What have I done?!

I quickly ran out of the house. (I didn't take my shoes off or anything.) I took the bus and went to Len's house.

When I got there, I knocked on the door. Rinto answered. His face turned a bright pink. I tugged on his arm and pulled him out. I closed the door. He looked even more embarrassed.

"Are you gonna..." Oh jeez.

"Heck no! Gomen! I just wanted to say I shouldn't have lied to you.", I exclaimed. He had a curious look on his face. That's when I told him about what happened with Tei and why I lied to him about having a crush on him. He had a dark look on his face. I was prepared to get yelled at. I deserve it.

"That b**** Tei. She drove you to do this.", muttered Rinto. Wait. Why wasn't he mad at me?

"Shouldn't you be mad at me?"

"It isn't your fault. Tei scared you into it. I have no clue why Lenka left Miku for Tei. Bet it's that d*** Teto's fault.", growled Rinto. Wow. He's starting to scare me.

"Oh yeah! Rinto, don't tell Len. Tei is just gonna kill me if you do.", I said in a firm voice. He nodded his head.

"Good." With that I walked away. Yay! My stomach felt...empty!? But I apologized! What was I missing?! All of a sudden. A memory of Len flashed in my head. Why? I remembered Len for the few days he actually annoyed me. I started longing for those days. Wait...longing!? Oh crap. Was I falling for Len?

**Lenka POV**

I opened and locked the door when I got back from the mall. The mall. The greatest hang out place in the world.

I was shocked to see Rinto on the couch. He never goes out of his room. Why now?

"Lenka. I know what you, Teto, and Tei did.", Rinto said not even looking at me.

"She told you. Didn't she?" Rinto nodded.

"Why can't newbie just keep her f-"

"Her name's Rin! Learn it!", shouted Rinto. I was shocked. Did Rinto have a crush on her?

"You don't have a crush on her, do you?", I asked.

"Oh yeah. Just 'cause I actually know her name, _totally_ means I have a crush on her.", he replied. Jeez. No need to be sarcastic. Just a yes or no question.

"Lenka, why? Why would you do something like this? You drove Rin to hurting Len." My eyes widened. So it wasn't real. She didn't really have a crush on Rinto. Wait a second. Why would Len be hurt? ...Oh my. He didn't. He...

"Rinto! Does Len have a crush on Rin?!" Rinto nodded his head. Oh my gosh.

"Lenka, you can't tell Teto or Tei. You know what they'll do to competition." He was right. The only reason why the fan girls weren't dead was, everyone would notice. With Rin, she was a nobody. No one would notice that she was dead. Other than the teachers. But Tei wouldn't care. She wanted Len for herself. That's all that mattered to her.

"Fine. I won't tell them. I promise." He looked hesitant. But he must've believed me. He went upstairs to his room. Of course. To tell you the truth, I did feel really bad. But being friends with Tei, I couldn't give that up! Sigh. Life is so complicated.

So that it explains Len's behavior. I figured he was crying because he was jealous that Rinto had a lover. But I guess it's because he _thinks_ Rin has a crush on Rinto. When he has a crush on her. She must've done this on purpose. She went specifically to my house after we threatened her. She made sure to come at a time when we'd all be home. That's why she asked for Rinto to get Len. I thought it was because she wanted Len to know as well. To let him know she actually didn't like him. When really, she needed him to be there. She needed Len to think she had feelings for someone else. So he would stop having feelings for her.

Where was he really? Was Rinto lying to me? Where did Len go last Saturday and Friday for so long? Even though I don't know Rin that well, I don't think she'd go through such drastic measures if...holy crap. He...he didn't. Did he go to her house? She _had_ to go through drastic measures. He wouldn't leave her alone unless she did. And, Tei would get the wrong idea. Oh my gosh. What's wrong with me.

**Len POV**

It's been two weeks after I've started ignoring Rin. I feel so life less. My life just feels empty without bugging Rin. Her and Miku are always happy and laughing. Does she care? I guess not. She always did just think of me as some creepy stalker.

Tei obviously seems very happy about it. She corners me every chance she gets. She's so annoying.

All of a sudden, Lenka came running up to me. Along with Rinto.

"We're going to a café for dinner!", announced Lenka.

"And?"

"...Right now."

"What!? It's not even 3!" By the way, it's Saturday.

"Screw you! We're having linner!"

"What the heck is linner?", I asked.

"Lunch and dinner. Linner!", answered Lenka. Why is she so energetic?

"Lenka. We just had lunch."

"Well sucks for you! I'm hungry!" What's up with Lenka? I looked up to Rinto. He looked back, and shrugged. Great. They were in on it, again. It really sucks being the youngest of all three of us. And only by three minutes!

"Here we are!", announced Lenka. Gumi's café? That cosplay thing? Why are we eating here for...linner?

We walked in. The colors were just like any other café. The main colors were pink and light green. We sat down in a booth. A waitress came to our table.

"Welcome to Gumi's café! Here are your menus! Please wait while your waitress comes! Neee?" She added a little wink. I started to blush a little. I remembered on the chalk board outside, it said today was "Kimono Day!" Apparently, it was usually every third Friday, but one of the employees made a special request to have it today.

"Miku you baka!" Was that Lily? Wait, Miku. I could hear from out here. Luckily, barely anyone was here.

"You know how much I hate kimono day!", exclaimed Lily.

"I know! I know! But...", I couldn't hear Miku after that. There was silence afterwards. I figured they were talking quieter now. I looked down at the menu.

"Konnichiwa! I'll be your waitress today! What can I get you?", asked our waitress. I looked up. Holy mother in Heaven! R-R-R-Rin. In a really short kimono.

"R-R-Rin?" She had her head tilted and her eyes closed. So cute! When she heard me, she opened her eyes. Immediately, her eyes widened in shock.

"Ummm...Len? What are you doing here?" She couldn't yell at me. I'm guessing it was against her job description.

"Rinto and Lenka-", I looked over to where they were sitting. Emphasis on the word _were_. They left.

"Hey Rin! Gumi said you could have a break!", shouted Miku. Holy crap. They all planned this. Miku was the employee who made the request. She wanted me to be seduced by Rin in a short kimono. The skirt was so short! It only went about a foot past her waist. The sleeves were long. She looked so irresistibly cute! And really hot and se- er! I mean...screw it.

"Umm...want to take a seat?", I offered. She sat down in silence. Ah jeez. This is going to be interesting.

**Man. That happened in a really short period of time. Sorry about that. Guess I could've done more chapters of nothing happening. Maybe. Like I said before. I'm coming up with this as I go. I hope this came out ok. For some reason, I feel like it's getting worse as I go. I don't know. Hopefully, I'm still doing ok! I have a lot more ideas for fan fictions! So be on the look out! :) Thanks for reading! R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Please go and read my other fan fiction! It's called Does True Love Still Exist? Anyways, sorry if this is too short. I've spent days on it, so yeah. Here are review replies!**

**Adorable Reader- I know! Poor Len! I'm so mean to him. :9 I hope you keep reading! It's kind of a think on the way story, so I can't tell you if Tei gets what she deserves or if Teto and Lenka go back to Miku.**

**meromerein- Thanks! I guess it was trippy at first, but I'm glad it's getting better!**

**That's all for replies! Sorry if I haven't replied to yours! Please enjoy chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the oh so awesome vocaloids. **

**Len POV**

There was a long silence between us. Neither of us knew what to say. Wow. This was awkward. It felt like it had been years since I've interacted with Rin. When really, it's only been a few weeks.

Then, finally, Rin said, "Gomenasai Len!"

"Why are you apologizing?", I asked. What had she done wrong?

"I...I shouldn't have lied to you! Or to Rinto! I actually don't have a crush on Rinto.", confessed Rin.

"Why...Why would you lie to me? And why my brother? Why did you have to do it right in front of me?", my voice was gradually rising. She looked down. Why won't she just tell me?!

"Rin, you can trust me." Ah jeez. I sounded so cheesy. But that seemed to comfort her.

"Alright. I'll tell you.", then she explained everything. So really, all of this was Tei's fault. She threatened my Rin. That b****! When I get my hands on her! Wait a second. Lenka? No way. Well, then again. She had to. She must've done this as an attempt to say 'I'm sorry'. As if I'd forgive her that easily.

All of a sudden, before I knew it, I got up and hugged her from across the table. For a moment she didn't do anything. I was surprised to feel her arms wrap around me. She was hugging me back. Then she pulled away.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I just thought it'd be awkward if my arms were just hanging.", muttered Rin. Great. She's back to her old self. Right at that moment, Rinto, Lenka, Miku, and Lily walked out of the staff room.

"Sorry Len! We just thought Rinto and Lenka would want to see the back room. We...ummm...forgot about you! Yeah.", explained Miku. I rolled my eyes, as if. I noticed Lenka was looking down at the floor. Rinto nudged her and she stepped forward.

"Rin, Len, I'm so sorry! I know, this must be a really s****y apology, but, I just...", Lenka trailed off. I avoided looking at her. How could she do this!? Rin walked up to her.

"Lenka. Do you really enjoy doing this?", asked Rin. Lenka looked shocked. I guess I never thought about that. Did Lenka actually like being friend's with Tei? Lenka was never someone that you'd never even _think_ would be associated with Tei.

We all looked at Lenka. We were waiting for an answer. All of a sudden, she ran to Miku. She hugged Miku and cried on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm the hugest piece of s**t to exist! I never should've went along with Teto! I just wanted it to stop!", cried out Lenka. Thank goodness no one is here right now. Wait, wanted _what_ to stop?

"Lenka, what are you talking about? Was Tei picking on you before you became friend's with her?", asked Miku.

"When you guys weren't around. She'd say how useless I was. She'd swear at me and just make me feel like crap. That's the only reason why I became friends with her. Her one requirement for Teto and I was, we had to stop being your friend.", explained Lenka. My eyes widened in shock and anger. Tei. She tortured my sister _and_ my crush. That b**** is gonna die!

"Lenka..." Obviously, Miku had no clue what to say. No one knew what to say.

"Lenka. Be friend's with Miku again!", commanded Rin.

"And Rin.", added Miku. Lenka gave them a surprised look.

"But...I...", Lenka murmured.

"You were forced to.", replied Rin. Lenka gave her a grateful smile. Rin smiled back.

"Soooooo", awkwardly added Lily. Oh yeah! I forgot she was even here!

"Well your shifts are over.", we jumped at the manager's voice. Gumi. Rin and Miku nodded. They went to the staff room to change clothes. I looked at Lily. Why wasn't she going. She saw me looking at her.

"I work until 7:30.", explained Lily. Wow. Rinto and Lenka had already left. Thanks a lot. Obviously the most caring siblings in Japan. (Note the sarcasm.)

I started walking out when all of a sudden, Lily tugged me back in.

"Wait! Can you walk Rin to the bus stop?", asked Lily.

"Why? Isn't Miku gonna walk with Rin?" Lily shook her head.

"Miku lives in the opposite direction."

"I do too."

"Well, Miku said she couldn't today. I'm just worried about Rin. She's gone through...stuff." What could I do? I agreed to walk Rin to the bus stop. So here I was. Sitting in the staff room. Waiting for Rin to be done changing. It was so tempting to go and watch. But, I figured a _long_ time ago that Rin wouldn't fall for me if I was a pervert.

"Hey Miku! Do you know where my shirt is?", called out Rin. Holy crap! S-s-she doesn't have a shirt on? Only her bra? No Len! Fight back that perverted feeling! Wait a second. Where's Miku? I guess she already left without Rin noticing.

"Miku! Miku!?" I tried holding myself back from laughing. She hasn't figured it out. My smile went away when she came out.

Holy crap. ...An A-cup? Not bad. It looks like it could pretty soon be a B-cup. When she finally realized I was there, she slapped me. I realized I was staring at her...bra.

"What the-? Freaking pervert! What the crap are you doing here!?", yelled Rin. I quickly stood up and ran out of the staff room. A drop of blood fell to the floor. Great. A nose bleed. This is just wonderful.

**Rin POV**

I hate that freaking idiot. But I'm glad that we've sorted all of this out. And plus, Lenka's now a friend! I could tell she didn't like being friend's with Tei. It was kind of obvious. I was shocked. I had no clue Tei had done that to Lenka! I guess Rinto and Len didn't know either. Because both of them had clenched fists and looks that could kill.

Len really cares about Lenka. And me. I gotta admit, it's really sweet. Not that I like it! He's just being really sweet, ok?!

Anyways, all this kinda went through my mind as I changed. I put on an orange t-shirt. It was only Saturday. I didn't need to dress up or anything. I walked out. Why's Len still here?

"Oh by the way, Rin. I told Len to walk you to the bus stop.", Lily said with a wink. I groaned in reply. She rolled her eyes.

"So, are we leaving now?", I retorted to Len. He quickly stood up. I guess he was dramatized by seeing my...bra.

With that, we were out the door. For a while, it was silent.

"Soooo...What's up?", awkwardly asked Len. At least he wasn't giving me the silent treatment.

"Oh, just the usual. I got a job to get money for Paris.", why did I say that?! He literally just went to my job!

"Cool.", replied Len. That's odd. Len's usually really energetic. I guess it's been awhile. I knew I should've stood up to Tei! Then again, she has an assortment of knives to choose from.

As we were waiting by the bus stop, Len nudged me. I turned to him. He avoided looking at me.

"Ummm...Rin, do you want to go to the dance?", asked Len. I was speechless. What the heck?! Is that why he hasn't talked this whole time? Just then, the bus came. I was about to get on the bus, then Len grabbed my hand.

"Wait!", shouted Len. I looked back. He handed me a slip of paper and ran away.

As I was on the bus, I looked at the slip of paper. It said, _Call/text me._ It had his phone number. I guess I_ do_ owe him an answer. Hmmm...

_Yes!_, said a small voice in my head. Why not? I figured since Miku was going, I should go as well. Oh yeah! Kaito asked her to the dance! She was so happy! For some reason, I feel like Miku wasn't telling me _everything_ that happened when Kaito asked her. But that didn't stop me from being happy for her!

I looked at the phone number, wrote it in my contacts, then I texted him my reply. It simply said, _Ok, fine. I'll go with you. Only because of what I did!_ What?! I didn't want him to think I was falling for him or something! My phone buzzed. It was from Len. Oh crap. I'm such an idiot! Now he knows my phone number!

I read Len's text, _Yes! Can't wait! _I'm kinda shocked. I thought for sure he'd say something perveted. Then I remembered. You could get arrested for sexual harassment by text.

Then my mind drifted to the dance. Guess I should find a dress. I can do it with Miku tomorrow.

I couldn't help but have a little feeling of excitement in my stomach. Why was I excited?

**Sigh, why can't Rin admit she's starting to like Len? :P Hope you liked this chapter! Adorable Reader, hope your happy that at least Lenka went back to the good side. Now then, next is get Teto off the dark side and get rid of Tei! This is gonna take awhile. Plus, I plan on at least having a few chapters on Paris. It's obvious that their gonna get to go. Otherwise, sorry that I spoiled. **

**Len: Nice going.**

**Me: What!? It wasn't so big!**

**Rin: -_- Seriously? You just spoiled that I do get to go to Paris!**

**Me: Hmmm...I guess. But I apologized!**

**Rin & Len: Apology rejected!**

**Me: O_O. How the crap, did you two talk at the same time? **

**Rin: Yeah. So? We're twins.**

**Len: Uh, Rin. That's actually a stereotype of twins.**

**Rin:...Whatever.**

**Me: -_- Ok. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a short chapter. It's really short and I apologize for that. I kinda just got writer's block, so I couldn't think of a lot to write about. **

**Anyways, here's a reply!**

**MizuneMiknamiki-Thanks for the review! Heh. Sorry I guess I could've made Len's silent treatment last for another chapter or so. Maybe I should have Rin like both Len and Rinto. Maybe. It would definitely make things more interesting. Thanks for your support! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloids. As awesome as that would be.**

**Lenka POV**

I'm so glad everything is settled. Unfortunately, tomorrow I'd have to try and stop being 'friend's' with Tei. That would be tough. Plus, I can't imagine leaving Teto behind! But I don't think she'll want to leave Tei. When will she get it? It's not worth it to be popular. Being popular always gets a good rep. When really, unless your heartless, it hurts to be mean to so many innocent people. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying _all_ popular people are like this. Just Tei.

So that was one of the things that was bugging me. Another thing was Rinto. He seemed...more upset than usual. I have no clue why. If anything, nothing bad has happened. Was he upset about what Tei had done to me in the past? Then I remembered something from last night.

_Flashback_

We looked from behind the staff room door. Wait, why wasn't Rinto watching? We have to make sure Len and Rin get back to talking!

"Rinto! What the he** are you doing?!", I whispered. He was sitting on a bench. For a few minutes, he didn't answer.

"I...I don't want to invade Rin's privacy.", answered Rinto. Wait. Why did he use Rin's name? Whatever. Sucks for him. He's really missing out.

_End of flashback_ (Sorry. Really short flashback. :P)

Holy crap. Rinto. And Rin. Great. Just great. Rinto has a crush on Rin. And right when I think things are going swell, another problem pops up. That's life for you I guess.

On a serious note, poor Rinto. He seems really bummed out. Len beat him to Rin. Ugh! I feel both happy _and_ sad! Happy that Len got Rin, but sad that Rinto didn't! This seriously sucks.

Sigh! Fate, you better sort this out. Who's Rin truly meant to be with? Len or Rinto?

**Rinto POV (I know. Lenka's was really short. I'm not sure what else to do with her.)**

You can expect my next chapter to be filled with heart break. That's what I wrote on the web site. To heck with all the comments. I should've realized sooner. I have a crush on Rin. Heck, I might even love her. Len got her. He got her before me. I won't come out of my room. Len's hopping around about how Rin agreed to go to the dance with him. I feel so...I can't explain it. I'm hurt. But hurt beyond description.

I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in.", I answered. Lenka opened the door.

"What's wrong Lenka?", I asked in a rough voice. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Especially someone who helped Len get with Rin. What am I thinking? I should be happy for Len. _To heck if he's your brother_, a distant voice said in the back of my head.

"Rinto. Tell me the truth. Do you have a crush on Rin?", I looked at her in shock. My sister knows me so well.

"You can tell?"

"Yep."

"...How so?"

"Ever since yesterday, you've been in a strange mood. I knew something was wrong. Usually, you'd be congratulating Len. The mature guy you are. But instead, you wanted to leave immediately. Even then, it took me until now to figure it out. You have a crush on Rin.", explained Lenka. Wow. For a girl with a lot of C-'s and D's, she was pretty smart.

I sighed. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"Rinto, your such a wuss."

"What?"

"Rinto, you've got to fight for her! You've already lost the dance! Now your gonna need other opportunities. Hmm...", exclaimed Lenka.

"Wait. Aren't you on Len's side?"

"I'm not on either of your sides. I'll support you both. Just don't turn this into a blood bath.", added Lenka. I laughed. Well this was nice. Maybe my next chapter won't be so mopey.

"Now then. Get your butt out of your room. Lunch is almost ready.", I nodded my head. Dang. So much has happened. I shrugged and walked out of my bed room.

Holy crap. The air outside my _door_ is fresher than in my room. I decided to keep the door open. This was kinda embarrassing.

I smiled when I saw Lenka and Len. They were everything to me. I didn't really have any friends. I guess I shouldn't let a girl get between me and Len.

_Isn't Rin different from a girl?_, asked a voice in my head. Why was there this voice in my head? It was so selfish.

_Dude, you never do anything for yourself! As great as it is that you care for others, doesn't it matter what you want?!_, ranted that same voice. I'm starting to get annoyed with this voice.

_It's the truth._, I guess s-wait a second! No it wasn't! At least, I think it wasn't. Maybe it does have a point.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm kinda having writer's block right now. I seriously can't think of anything to write about. The next chapter is the dance. This may actually be the only way that I don't go to fast. But I don't want short chapters either! _ I swear this is getting worse. I'm sorry. Keep reading and reviewing please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! How's _this_ for not going fast!? The dance isn't even in this chapter! Next one for sure! XD Sorry if you were super excited for the dance, but with what I'd written, I decided adding the dance would make the chapter _way_ too long. Gomen! Here are some review replies!**

**meromerein- Thank you! Your so nice! I know, I hate it when it takes a month for a chapter to be posted! Thank you for the suggestions! I'll definitely consider them!**

**Yume to Hana- Well here it is! Sorry that it took longer than usual. I'm a really huge procrastinator. (So pretty much I'm going to be screwed later in life. :P) **

**Lolly 1o1- Thanks for your many reviews! They're very funny! :)**

**Disclaimer: You should know how this goes. I don't own Vocaloid. **

**Rin POV**

Today was Thursday. One more day until the dance. Miku won't stop bugging me! It's not like I wanted to go to the dance with Len! I just...felt sorry. Y'know, after what I did to him. But she won't believe me!

"Stop hiding it Rin! You like Len!", exclaimed Miku.

"Do not! Come on Lenka, back me up!", I frantically said to Lenka. It was tough, but she stopped being friends with Tei.

"Sorry Rin. But I can't fight the truth.", replied Lenka.

"No! Not you too!", great. Now pretty much everyone I knew thought Len and I should be together. Why do I feel a little happy about that?

"Come on! When are you gonna admit it?", groaned Miku.

"Hmmm...Let's see...NEVER!", I retorted.

"Wait! If you didn't like him, you would've just replied that way. But you just said 'Never.'! That means, you'll never tell him you like him!", gosh darn it Miku! I groaned in frustration. When will she get it through her thick head?! I. Don't. Like. Len.

_Or do you?_,asked a voice in my head. Great. Just great. Now even my mind is against me.

_Not your mind. Your conscience._, Oh whoops. Sorry. Conscience.

_No need to be sarcastic!_, why is my own conscience scolding me? Holy crap. I'm insane aren't I?

"Ummm...Rin? Are you alright?", asked Lenka.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, just now you had a strange look on your face.", crap.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Lenka! It's probably 'cause Rinny was thinking about Len!", exclaimed Miku. Darn you Miku.

"Oh! I see Rin! Just don't think anything nasty!", said Lenka. What the heck does she-oh.

"Are you kidding me!? I'd never think of doing that! Gross!", I retorted. Gosh, where do they come up with this?

"Rin, in case you didn't notice, we just passed your house.", said Miku. Wait, what!? I looked behind me. Crap. _He's_ here. How does he get here before me?

"Sorry Miku and Lenka!", when I turned around, all I saw were two figures running to the bus stop. Probably to get to Gumi's Café. They suck.

"Hello Rinny.", whispered Len right into my ear. I yelped in surprise. Then he started laughing.

"Stop laughing! That wasn't funny!", I shouted. Miku, Lenka your idiots! How could I ever have a crush on...on this!?

_Just shut up and admit it. You like Len Kagamine._, shut up conscience! Then it kept on repeating, _A__dmit it! Admit it!_

"Fine! I have a crush on Len!", take that conscience.

_Oh yeah. You really got me., _why are you being very sarcastic? (Not you, my conscience.)

_Oh maybe because, he's freaking right in front of you._, Oooohhhhh. Um...oops. I looked at Len. He had a surprised look on his face. Crap. I just confessed to him. What the He** is wrong with me?

"Rin...you just...confessed to me."

Crap! What do I do!?

_Sigh. Run away you freaking idiot!_, oh. That makes sense. No need to be rude!

"See ya Len!", I shouted as I ran to the bus stop. I hope he doesn't decide to visit Gumi's Café. This seriously sucks.

**Time Skip**

Why is Lenka dressed like a maid?

"Hey Rin! Gumi wanted Lenka to take Lily's shift.", explained Miku. Oh yeah. Lily's sick today. I took a good look at Lenka. Hmmm...she could make a good employee.

I went to the back room to change. As I was changing, I thought about what happened just 20 minutes ago.

How could I have been so stupid?! And why does a small part of me feel proud of myself?

_Dude, admit it. You don't like him. You love him._, what the-I don't _love_ Len! I only have a crush on him!

_Ha! You just said-_, I know. Gosh. Happy now!? Don't answer that.

"Rin! What's taking you so long!?", asked Miku.

"Hold on a sec! I'm almost done!", I replied as I tied the back of my apron. Miku and I were still pretty far from the goal. But every week, we would get 10,154 yen closer. That's if you leave out allowance money!

"Rin!"

"Ok!", I walked out.

"'Kay then. Let's go out! Remember, high-pitched!", reminded Miku. She is like the master at this. I nodded, and with that we went out.

When we got out, Lenka scowled at me.

"You just _had_ to suggest I go to work with you two.", retorted Lenka.

"How was I supposed to know Gumi would make you work!?", I exclaimed. That made Lenka shut it.

**Len POV**

Holy crap. She admitted it. She has a crush on me. Finally! Do you know how freaking long I've been waiting!? Ok, so only a little over a month. But that still feels like a long time! I swear I skipped some of the way home! I can't wait to tell Lenka and Rinto.

Actually, lately Rinto's been bugging me. He doesn't seem to talk to me as often as he used to and whenever he _does_ look at me, it's to glare or scowl. Is he jealous? No way. My brother couldn't have a crush on my Rin. No way in heck was that possible! Right? 'Cause then I would be in a huge dilemma.

I finally got to my house. Crap. I forgot my keys. I knocked on the door. No reply. That's weird. Rinto must be home by now. I knocked again, except even louder. Maybe e couldn't hear me from-wait a second! That was him at the window! That little!

"Rinto! Open the door! I know you know it's me!", I yelled. No reply.

"Rinto! What the He**!? Open the freaking door!", still no reply.

"Open the f-ing door right now!", I shouted as loud as I could. Ugh! Great. I'd have to wait until Lenka gets home. I could go to Rin's house, but that'd be awkward. I had no options but to be bored like heck.

Rinto, you suck. I sat on the front steps of the porch. Why was Rinto so mad at me!? What did I do? I tried thinking of reasons, but nothing came. There was 1, but that couldn't be it. Right?

I sat there for hours until Lenka came.

"Len, why are you just sitting there?", asked Lenka.

"I forgot my keys inside. I tried knocking, but Rinto won't let me in.", I answered. All of a sudden, Lenka's face darkened. Crap. All He** is about to break loose.

"Is that so?", Lenka said, her head twitching to the right. Along with her right eye twitching.

"Well then, let's see what Rinto has to say now.", with that, she kicked the door down.

"RINTO! GET THE F*** DOWN HERE!", holy crap. She's never dropped the f-bomb. Out of everything, this was the one thing that made her drop the f-bomb. Why was she so PO'd? (A/N: PO'd, in case you didn't get it, is how I say p**sed off.)

"Geez Lenka! Why are you so mad!?", exclaimed Rinto. Then she dragged him by the ear and took him outside. Aw geez. Unluckily, I couldn't hear what they were saying. Although I could hear small muffled noises. This is just a guess, but I'm _pretty_ sure that's Lenka. Man, I feel sorry for Rinto.

**Lenka POV**

Rinto wa totemo totemo baka desu! (Rinto is really really stupid!) He's acting like such a baby!

"Rinto that is the stupidest thing to do!"

"I thought you said I shouldn't give up."

"Well yeah! But I never said start hating Len! You freaking live with him! Why are you so stupid!?"

"What am I supposed to do then?! Len loves Rin. How can I _not_ hate him?!", I guess he kind of has a good point. Sigh.

"Fine. You've got me there. But, don't you think that instead of doing pointless things to Len, you should try and go for Rin? I mean, she hates Len like crazy!", I exclaimed.

"Then why did she except his invitation to the dance?", mumbled Rinto.

"To apologize for what she did. You still have a chance! But you better take it before she _does_ fall for Len.", Rinto smiled a little.

"Thanks Lenka."

"I'm your sister. Isn't this what I'm supposed to do? Let's go inside and apologize to Len.", I suggested.

When we walked in, Len said the stupidest thing ever.

"Hey! I have something to tell you two! Today, Rin told me she has a crush on me! Isn't that great?", exclaimed Len. What the he** is wrong with him!?

"Y-y-y-you b*****d.", whispered Rinto. Oh crap. Len gave Rinto a strange look. This was getting awkward.

Why do I have the stupidest brothers in the world?

**Oh crap! Len is screwed! Once again sorry that the dance isn't in this chapter. Gomenasai! Don't worry! Chapter 9 will be interesting! :3 I also forgot to apologize for how long it took to post this! As I said to Yume to Hana, I'm a procrastinator. But I promise that this won't change to a chapter a month! I was just really busy last weekend and this week! Gomen! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! I seriously suck! I kind of lost interest in this, then I forgot about it. Then in August I was like, "Holy crap! My Fan fiction(s)!". Then I was just plain ol' lazy. I'm so sorry! I will accept angry reviews. :'( Now for some replies:**

**PandaPuppet-Oh yes. Shiz gets serious in this chapter. **

**Kireina Yume-Heh, sorry. Here's the next chapter! Please don't kill me. T_T**

**DoKuRiNAnimationQueen-Now you have. Well more like once every 3-4 months.**

**Lolly1o1-Yes. Yes she did. O_O I'm happy your happy with this, especially since I'm making this up as I go. Well, Rinto certainly shows his jealousy in this chapter. I hope you'll be satisfied. *insert mischievous look here***

**DarkestThingInTheNight-Woah! That's surprising...well I might have to try that sometime.**

**Dawn Darkheart-Here it is! I'm sorry! Thank you for patiently waiting!**

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own Vocaloid. **

**Rin POV**

Ding Dong! Probably Miku and Lenka. It was about time for the dance. We were going to have dinner and then get our dates. Well, if you can call a guy I'm supposed to hate (Len) and Rinto dates. Lenka had to take Rinto because she says he has to get out more. The only one with a good date was Miku. I mean seriously! She had freaking Kaito! As air headed as he is, he makes up for it with looks. Plus she _actually _has a crush on him. Lenka and I have forced dates.

Sigh. I opened the door and put on a fake smile. Maybe I'll just hang out with Lenka the whole time. (We wouldn't want to disturb Miku, now would we?)

"Omg! Rin you look so cute!", squealed Miku. She grabbed me and squeezed all the air out of me.

"M-M-Miku...can't...breathe!", I choked out. She quickly let go.

"Sorry! It's been awhile since I gave a death hug!", apologized Miku. Lenka shuttered. I guess Miku's done it to her before.

"It's alright! Besides, you _did_ compliment me.", I replied.

I was wearing a strapless, knee length dress. The main color was white. It opened out at the waist (A/N: Sorry I suck at describing clothes!). There was a pale yellow ribbon wrapped around the waist and up to my back. I wore pale yellow flats.

Lenka looked at me critically.

"It's pretty good. Now we need to do something with your hair.", suggested Lenka.

"I don't know if there's much you 2 can do. My hair's pretty short.", I pointed out. Miku and Lenka thought for a few moments. Then Miku's face lit up.

"I have an idea! Rin! Do you have a hair curler?", demanded Miku. I nodded and went to the bathroom.

I came back down with the hair curler.

"Lenka! Do you know how to curl hair?", asked Miku. Wow. I thought Miku would know. Guess not. Wait. What!? Curl my hair? Would that even look good?

"Umm...yeah.", replied Lenka. She must've been hesitant as well.

"Good! Now then let's get started.", I don't like how she said that.

_20 minutes later_

"Done!", sighed Lenka. Dang! That took forever!

I took a look in the mirror. Not bad. Miku told Lenka to curl just at the bottom. They also took out the hair pins in my bangs.

"Now for the finishing touch.", said Miku as she set a white lily in my hair. I beamed at myself. This was great. Oh wait. Len's gonna be there.

**Lenka's POV**

We happily went to a diner. Screw reservations! So what if we were...38 minutes late to our reservation. Whatever! I still think its unfair! We were busy helping Rin. (Miku and I already did something special to our hair.)

When we got there, we sat down at a booth. The waiter gave us our menus.

After I decided what to get, I pondered over Len and Rinto. As in, what to do with those two. Len finally figured it out. That Rinto had a crush on Rin. And let me tell ya, it sucks being in the middle. How am I supposed to support both competitive brothers at the _same_ time!? I mostly asked Rinto to go with me because I wanted to make sure he'd stay in control. Also to make sure he wasn't deliberately planning Len's death, while we were gone.

"So Lenka, why did you ask Rinto?", questioned Miku. Right. I should tell them the truth.

"Well, Rin, I _do_ want him to be more social. But, that's only _part_ of the reason. The major part is,", then I explained everything that happened. Rin's face went pale.

"Well, at least it isn't what I thought.", mumbled Miku. She didn't! That's disgusting!

"No. My plan.", whispered Rin. Oh yeah. Her plan to get through high school. Well that sucks. The last thing she wanted was 2 boys fighting over her.

"Rin, if you want, I can tell those 2 you aren't interested.", I suggested. She shook her head.

"Lenka, your their sister. You should know how determined they are.", replied Rin. Good point. I sighed to tell her she's right. I could tell Miku felt uncomfortable.

"Ne! How about we order!?", shouted Miku all of a sudden. Heh. She hasn't changed at all. She still hates awkward situations.

The waiter must've been near by our table. Because he immediately came to us and took our orders. Well then again, Miku shouts pretty loud. You could probably hear her voice from _outside_ the restaurant.

After he took our orders, we went back to casual talk. We talked about the Paris trip. Honestly, these two could talk about Paris for years! I'm going for sure. When my parents died, they left _a lot_ of money. I had no clue they were so rich. When they were alive, we lived in normal houses. Not too big, not too small. I guess they were saving it all just in case.

_30 minutes later_

"Sigh! I'm stuffed!", I nodded in agreement with Miku. We were walking over to Kaito's house. He lived close to the restaurant we ate at. Miku seemed especially excited. She was skipping miles ahead of us.

"Miku! Slow down! We all know how excited you are to see Kaito!", mocked Rin. I grinned mischievously at a blushing Miku.

"Yeah!? Well...ummm...what about Len?!", retorted Miku. Rin made a disgusted face. As expecte- wait. Why is there a faint blush? Oh yeah! She told Len that she liked him! Fudge. How could I have forgotten that's what makes the situation even worse?!

"Oh look! Here we are!", I exclaimed. Desperate to change the subject. I had no crushes, so it was always awkward when my friends did. Including Tei. Miku immediately turned and ran to Kaito's front door. Rin was about to go with her, but then I held her back.

"How about we give those two some privacy? We can walk to my house.", I suggested. She shrugged in agreement. We both started walking.

For awhile, there was an awkward silence. I guess she now feels awkward around me. Since I'm her crush's sister.

"Soooo...are you excited?", I attempted at breaking the silence.

"Umm...I guess. What about you?", she replied.

"Yeah. Other than the fact I couldn't get an actual date.", I replied. It seriously would've been nice if a boy actually asked me out. Rather than me asking Rinto at the last minute. (A/N: I'm not putting Rinto and Lenka together! Even though I support this couple, I don't support a brother and sister dating.)

"Don't worry Lenka! I'm sure you have a secret admirer!", said Rin. I smiled in appreciation. I wonder who this so called secret admirer could be. If I have one.

"Yeah. I guess that's a possibility.", Rin smiled. She smiles a lot around me and Miku. She probably feels more comfortable around Miku and I.

"By the way, Lenka, nice dress! I'm sure boys will be all over you! If they aren't, you can just hang with me. I don't know if I want to hang out with Len that much tonight.", said Rin. I shrugged.

I wore a short golden yellow dress. One side was sleeveless, the other side had a long sleeve and a white veil connected from the shoulder to my wrist. I wore yellow shoes with small heels. My hair was in a messy bun.

"I'm not sure if they'll be _all over_ me.", I said, trying to be humble. I really wasn't much to look at. I don't think anyone's ever had a crush on me.

"Oh! Here we are!", exclaimed Rin. Hah! Not excited!? As if! She looks like she can't wait to spend time with Len. As much as it sickens me. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

...

WHAT THE HE**!?

**Rinto POV**

Oh great! Lenka's here. Wow! Even more wonderful! Rin's here too. Can it get any better?

Ok. So here's what happened when Len got home.

_About 3 hours before_

I was up in my room. Typing away my frustrations. My life is pretty good material for stories and fan fictions. I got a lot of reviews. People were wondering why it all of a sudden got depressing. Sigh. Well I tried making the transition as smooth as possible. I guess it wasn't smooth enough.

It's just that Len was so freaking annoying! Now that he knows I have a crush on Rin, he won't stop talking about her. Lenka thinks that's because he really loves Rin. But does that give him the right to practically brag about how Rin likes him and not me? Yeah, didn't think so.

All of a sudden, a sensation of pain goes through my hands. I take my fingers off the keyboard, and I'm shocked to see many bruises on my fingers. Was I that angry? I heaved a huge sigh and lied down. My fingers definitely needed to rest.

As I closed my eyes, I heard a knock on my door. Len. He was the only one home. I groaned in reply. I never want to see him again.

He ignores me and opens the door. I open my eyes to glare at him. He calmly sits down in a chair.

"Rinto, we need to talk. We can't go on like this.", said Len. Easy for him to say.

"Really? We can't? It's actually much better this way. I don't have to hear your stupid voice.", I hissed. A hurt look appeared on his face. As if I care.

"Rinto! I _know_ your mad that Rin likes me and _not_ you! But-", I didn't give him a chance to finish. I reached my limit!

Before I knew it, I had Len pinned to the floor.

In short, when Len gets in a fight, he doesn't back down. The whole house looked like it just went through a tornado.

And now, here we are. Lenka about to kill us in the most horrific way.

"So how was dinner?" tried Len, meanwhile, I face palmed. Lenka's eyes showed the burning fires of heck. Rin just stood in shock at the sight of the house.

"You two...I leave you guys alone in the house for a bit, and you manage to do this. Unbelievable." Lenka said more calmly than I ex-

"The He** is wrong with you! Do you know how much all this F***ing stuff cost!? Holy S***, I'll have to pay thousands of dollars to re-buy the furniture for the _living room_! Yet alone the rest of the furniture for the rest of the house! That's it! Neither of you get to go to the dance until you've made up and apologized to each other!", then she turns to Rin.

"Rin dear, you can go ahead without me. I have to make sure these two apologize to each other.", Rin, with a terrified look, nodded and dashed out. Man, I wanted to see her in that beautiful dress longer.

Lenka tapped her foot with her hands on her hip. She looked at us expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?", asked Len. She groaned.

"Apologize!", ordered Lenka. Neither of us said anything. Why should I apologize?! Did I over-react a little? N-well, yes actually. Should I let a girl get between us? Ye-wait. No. Was this really worth it? No. I...I can't believe I just realized this. This is stupid. If anything, I should be happy. Len's never had _actual_ feelings for a girl. Well, he did, but I won't talk about it.

"Len, I-I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been mad. I just haven't had a crush on anyone for awhile, and at school, you have all those girls surrounding you. You also used to act like a playboy, so I wasn't sure if Rin was safe with you.", I said sincerely. I _have_ been thinking this for awhile. Len and Lenka looked surprised for a few minutes.

Lenka snapped out of it and snapped, "Your turn Len!" He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I should've been a bit more considerate of your feelings. I guess I was sort of rubbing it in your face that Rin confessed to me. I shouldn't of done that." said Len.

"Good. You two do realize your still not going to the dance, right?"

"What!?" exclaimed Len and I.

"Do see the mess you two have caused? As if I'd actually still let you two go!", scolded Lenka. Len got down on his knees.

"Please! You have to let me go! I'm begging you!", wow. He's literally on his knees begging. This is sad. I could tell Lenka thought so too.

"Dude, there's still France and the Spring Formal. You have lots of chances. Especially considering you stalk her." Lenka said as she walked off to the dance.

Wow. I thought that she'd still let Len go. I figured I'd probably have to stay behind, but still, Len? That's just cold. Well, I guess that's over with.

**Len POV**

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !

**Poor Len. XD The next chapter will have the dance. I just decided this would be too long if I had the dance too. Unfortunately Len and Rinto won't be there. (Or will they? -3-) Sorry Lolly1o1, but I don't think I'll have Rinto give up. I'll just have him back off a bit. I hope this satisfied everyone who've been patiently waiting! Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is another chapter! Double digits! Yay! It's finally the actual dance! *0* I'm fairly satisfied with this chapter. I hope you will be too.**

**Here's replies!:**

**Guest 93- Thanks for your patience! And thank you for not resorting to plan B.**

**B.L- I know! I'm so sorry about the last chapter! I was lazy and am ashamed of it. T,T Here's chapter 10! And here way sooner than chapter 9 was!**

**Adorable Reader- I know right!? I was like, "Hmmm...how to resolve this problem? Oh! I know! Have them fight and get in huge trouble by Lenka!" Totally worked.**

**Disclaimer: I promise I don't own Vocaloid!**

**Now onto chapter 10!**

**Rin POV**

Woah. I never thought I'd say this, but I feel sorry for Len! Lenka looked p****d! I have an idea why Len and Rinto were fighting, but it's just a theory.

Anyways, it didn't take me long to get to the school. I was just thankful that I didn't run into any creeps on my way here. I hope Miku isn't mad at me. Lenka and I just decided it was best that she gets a romantic moment alone with Kaito.

Right when I walked in, Miku ran up to me.

"Rin! Kaito, he confessed to me!" whispered Miku in excitement.

"Holy crap! Really!?" I replied. She nodded her head multiple times. I tried holding back a squeal. Miku looked behind me with a curious look on her face.

"Nee...Where's Lenka?" asked Miku. I stopped shaking with giddiness for a moment. How to explain the situation Lenka's in right now? Especially since all I know is that 1. Her house is trashed. 2. She's really cheesed off.

"Ummm...Lenka's dealing with a situation between her brothers right now." I said. Miku had an unsure look on her face, but she shrugged it off. Phew! Thank goodness she bought that!

"She better be here soon! I really want to tell her the good news." whined Miku.

"Well why shouldn't we have fun while we're waiting?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Miku laughed back and pulled me out to the dance floor. This is a dance after all.

I should've figured it only be a matter of minutes before Kaito asked for Miku back. I can honestly say, hope they have fun.

Jeez! It's been half an hour! Lenka can't _still _be dealing with Len and Rinto. Plus, I'm actually kind of scared I might run into Tei and Teto. Ever since that alleyway incident, I've tried to avoid her at all costs!

I let out a sigh of relief when Lenka walked through the doors. Wait, why isn't Len or Rinto with her?

I waved my hand and Lenka came over.

"Hey Rin! Sorry you had to see...that." said Lenka.

"No problem! But where's Len and Rinto?" I asked her.

"Oh. My punishment for them was that they had to clean the house instead of go to the dance." explained Lenka. She kind of sounds like she regrets doing that.

"Gomen Rin-chan! I know how much you wanted to _slow dance _with Len.",...this girl's gonna get it! I chased her around for a long time. Dang, is Lenka in shape or what?!

We finally stopped after ten minutes. Both of us were catching our breath. All of a sudden, Lenka started laughing. I tried not to, but you know what they say. Laughing is contagious.

"Why are we even laughing?" I asked between laughs.

"Your the one that joined in with me! I have my own reason." Lenka said while slowly calming down. I gave her a curious look.

"What reason would that be?" I said, fully calmed down. Lenka looked a bit nervous.

"Oh, I just thought this night isn't what I thought it'd be like." answered Lenka. I raised my eyebrow.

"What did you think would happen?", she looked like she was deep in thought.

"I thought, Len might sweep you off your feet. I'd be trying to convince Rinto that he should try and find someone. Miku would just be having the most wonderful time with Kaito. I guess this night didn't go as romantically as I thought, but still, this is really fun!" explained Lenka.

"You thought Len would...ok. Well there's one thing your right about.", before she or I could say anything else, Miku ran up.

"There you are Lenka! I _have _to tell you! Kaito confessed to me!" said Miku, jumping up and down a little. Lenka was too surprised to say anything.

A couple of minutes later, they're jumping up and down like fan girls. Well, what should I expect? I wonder if this was how it was when Miku, Teto, and Lenka were besties. I certainly wouldn't be surprised.

Miku left us for Kaito. Lenka and I smiled at them as they flirted with each other.

"At least I was right about something tonight." Lenka finally said after a long period of time. I nodded my head in agreement. This was wonderful for Miku! She told me she's had a crush on Kaito for the longest time!

Not much happened for the rest of the night. Lenka said Tei planned on asking Len to the dance. One day, he said that told her he wasn't going. At least he knows that my life is at stake if Tei found out Len and I were going to the dance together.

It was nice to just talk and hang out with Lenka. We were just in a corner of the gym. Close by the propped back door. I'm not sure why, maybe in case the unexpected happens or something?

Whatever. Before I knew it, it was time for the last slow dance.

"Well, there's Miku with her prince." sighed Lenka. True that.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom." said Lenka.

"Ok. Take all the time you need." I replied. With that, she ran off. I simply just stood by the propped door.

"Psssssst! Rin!" whispered a voice. A very familiar voice, might I add. I looked around to see where the voice came from.

When I looked behind me, I saw Len's face in the crack of the door.

"What the-!"

"Shhhhh!" whispered Len as he covered my mouth.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Lenka-" before I could finish, he took my hand and led me outside.

When we were far enough away, Len answered, "You said you'd go to the dance with me. I've wanted this for awhile, no one's stopping me." I slightly blushed. He'd do this for-ok. That sounds _so _cheesy, so never mine. I stayed silent, observing the surroundings.

We were behind the gym (obviously). We were behind a small hill, so no one could see us, but we could hear the music. There weren't any street lights nearby, so I could see the stars clearly. It was truly beautiful. Wow. And this is just behind the school gym!

"Kirei. (Beautiful.)" I whispered. _Admit it. It's even more wonderful since _he's _here_, fine conscious you win.

I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. I turned around, face to face with Len.

Nothing was said. He just put his arms around my waist, I put mine around his neck and we started to slow dance. I didn't exactly know why I was just letting him do this. Well I guess I_ do_ know why, I just...I don't know.

Every moment that passed, butterfly after butterfly would flutter in my stomach. Each one's wings fluttering more than the last. The urge I would've had to push him away, seemed to have disappeared.

Right now, it was just me and him. When the music stopped, we didn't pull away. Our faces were so close, I knew what might come next. Surprisingly, I wasn't reluctant to it happening anymore.

I took my hands away from his neck to his cheeks. He let go of my waist. I started to go on my tip toes, he's a bit taller than me. My head tilted one way, his tilted the other. I started to close my eyes as I leaned in and-

"Len! What the crap are you doing here!?" screamed Lenka. We pulled away immediately. She then realized what we were about to do, then a smirk crossed her face.

"_Oh!_ I see how it is! Well fine, I suppose this _one _time it's ok."

"No! Lenka, I was just about to go back inside! See ya Len!" I quickly made my escape. I hope she didn't know _I _was the one going for the kiss!

**Len POV (Don't worry, this time his POV will be longer.)**

D**n you Lenka! We almost...y'know...yeah. What made it even better was, she was leaning towards me. It feels like it's been forever since I've wanted that to happen!

"Aww! Len, no need to look so disappointed! Consider this part of your punishment too. By the way, where's Rinto?", asked Lenka. Oh crap! Rinto and I made an agreement.

We said that we'd give each other equal chances at Rin. I knew that he wouldn't entirely back off of Rin, so I agreed to do this. It's definitely better than being enemies with my brother.

In short, he's at the dance too. Probably talking to Rin as we speak.

"Um...he went to...no! He's still at our house!", I lied. Lenka had a raised eyebrow. Crud. I should expect this from her.

I gave up and pointed to the gym. She simply nodded and went inside.

When she left, I looked up at the sky. Wow. Rin was right. It _is_ beautiful. This was the perfect place to have a first kiss!

Ok, true I was _somewhat_ of a playboy, but that doesn't mean I kissed girls right and left! Seriously!

Kiss. The word kept repeating in my head. Rin was the one trying to kiss me. It was kinda cute when she had to go on her tip toes to reach me. But next time, for sure it'll be me. I'll do it.

Right when I made this decision, Lenka came out. Along with Rinto being dragged by the ear. Poor guy.

"Wow. Just wow. You two _really_ want her." sighed Lenka as she held her face in her hands.

"No duh." Rinto muttered sarcastically. Lenka gave him an evil glare.

"Fine. Just don't hurt her ok? Even though I'm your sister, I still need to be careful of your true intentions."

"Wow. Thanks for the sisterly trust." I can't believe she doesn't think my intentions are pure! ...Ok. So maybe at first all I wanted to do was...not the point! My point is, _now_ I have pure intentions. And I also wouldn't think Rinto is the kind with bad intentions either. He just doesn't seem like that kind of guy.

"Whatever. Now then, is the mess at home cleaned up?" asked Lenka. Geez. When'd she become like this? I mean it's awesome she isn't a b**** anymore, but the responsible middle sister is giving me a headache.

"Yeah it is. Don't worry." Rinto and I answered. At first, she raised an eyebrow. Immediately, she stuck a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, how wonderful! Now you can go back to a clean house!"

"WHAT!?"

"Did you seriously think just 'cause I witnessed two beautiful, fluffy moments I'd let you guys off the hook? Oh, heck to the no! Now then, you two better march your a**'s right to home, right now!" scolded Lenka. Wow. So this is what it was like before she became friends with Tei.

Rinto and I moped back home. For awhile, there was just an awkward silence.

"So, what happened with you and Rin?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Not a lot of progress. We just talked a bit. Lenka thought it was flirting, so I guess that's something. What about you?" Rinto asked back. Oh crud. What will he say once he finds out _Rin _tried to kiss me? Well, I guess I'm screwed.

"Um...Well she ummm...tried to kiss me." I mumbled quietly.

"Sorry, what?"

"She tried to kiss me."

"Len, what are you saying?"

"Rin tried to kiss me!" I covered my mouth when I said it. Rinto's eyes went wide open. Oh geez. This is gonna hurt.

"I-you-woah. Wait, what do you mean 'tried'?" questioned Rinto.

"Well...", that's when I explained the slow dance, then Rin going in for a kiss.

"Oh. Well you must be pretty p****d at Lenka."

"Uh...yeah.", I wonder why he isn't fuming up or anything. Not that I want him to!

"I wonder when Rin will try doing that to me."

"Yeah. ...Wait, what!?" I exclaimed.

"What? There's a chance right? _You_ just got a head start." replied Rinto casually, as if it was no big deal. I simply stood open mouthed at him. Wow. I guess that's true. Well then, I won't lose!

That night, we walked home and simply talked. This was a pretty awesome night. Can't wait for the future.

**Well that's it for the dance! Didn't you just love it when Rin was about to kiss Len? Ah Lenka. Why'd you have to ruin it? Oh well. Too early for a kiss anyways. This only took me a few days. Which I'm surprised about. Now I'm sort of stumped about what to write about. Oh! Also, now I'm gonna go on this schedule, since I was stupid and decided to start 3 fan fictions at about the same time: The first two weeks of the month will be for my other fan fiction Does True Love Still Exist? The last two weeks of the month will be for this one. In between, I'll do chapters for my _other _one, The Wishes. (I actually might delete The Wishes.) I kind of have this system based on popularity. The Wishes has about no popularity, Does True Love Still Exist? is my personal favorite, but it isn't #1 for the readers. Basically, Smart Love is my most popular one right now. So yeah. When I'm finished with these, well, you'll see. -3-**

**R&R!**


End file.
